A Fathers Love
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Set in the Transformers Armada series, The Autobot leader encounters a female youngling with a troubled past. And she isn't the only one, for Optimus Prime also has had a tragic moment from the past. Will these two find peace with each other? Let us find out in this story with an appearance by my OC Maria. Rated T for mention of violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**(This my very first story and may not be up to standards in professional writing. I will progress and update my own style in time. In the meantime enjoy and feel free to comment. If I have some parts that may need to be changed, please let me know via through Private message. Now for further mention, I do not own the following Autobots, Deceptocons, human characters, or the Transformer brand. All credit goes to Hasbro. The only character I own in my OC who's name will be mentioned in chapter 4. Thank you and enjoy my story.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Vision

* * *

As the moon glowed brilliantly in the sky, all the inhabitants of Lincoln, Nebraska slept in the peaceful night. But not all the life forms were at rest. Hidden among the caves far from the town lay the Autobot base, the home of a team of heroic robots, led by their brave commander Optimus Prime. For the last several months, the Autobots only goal on the planet earth was to find and retrieve the mini-cons, and protect them, as well as the planet from the evil force of Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. The Decepticons also wanted to find the mini-cons, but viewed them as slaves, and only wanted to use them in their ongoing fight to bring destruction to the universe.

In the control room four figures stood, observing the main screen or any sign of Decepticon activity, or if a mini con was discovered, most of the Autobots stationed were struggling to stay awake. Rubbing his blue helmet Blur yawned quietly.

"Two straight hours of guard duty and nothing. Hardly anything happening outside." Blur thought to himself. Turning around to see who was yawning, Hoist laughed to himself and spoke.

"If you can't keep your optics open, go head and take you recharge."

"Thanks." Blur nodded. A recharge was all that he needed. After he stretched the muscle cables in his back and arms he proceeded to leave, when the doors slid open to show Optimus Prime, shining in his royal red and blue armour, not looking the least bit tired.

"And may I ask as to where you are going?" Prime asked.

"Don't worry chief, Blur's just needs to catch a few "Z"s, as the humans of earth say. If it's alright with you?" Hoist said, walking over to aid Blur.

"You have been hard at work, Blur. You are dismissed." Optimus nodded, allowing Blur to exit. As the doors slid closed Hoist placed a hand on his commanders shoulder plate. "What's gotten you so worked up on surveillance ? You didn't think that the rest of us would stay online 24/7, to watch a blank screen, did you?"

"No, I haven't." Optimus chuckled.

"I agree." Scavenger said as he walked over to them. He knew his commander wouldn't just have the Autobots remain online for no reason. something was up and he wanted answers. " I am also concerned about the extended hours of surveillance. There hasn't been any casualties with the Decepticons, and no mini-con has been found. Is there something troubling you?"

Scavenger did have a point. Optimus knew he wouldn't have his team doing this for no reason at all. Megatron didn't show up around earth for a week, so there was no need for any tight surveillance. Well, he had to tell them.

"Since you two want to know, I will tell you. Last week, after Sideswipe arrived on earth, I was deep in recharge when I somehow received a vision. Something I have never seen before in my life." Optimus began.

"What was the vision about?" Hoist asked.

Blinking his golden optics Optimus continued. "In my vision, I saw something up in this planets atmosphere, and as I look at it, it starts to fall. It was falling at rapid speed untill it hit the surface. And as I came upon the sight, dust and debris where still hanging in the air and I couldn't see anything... Except for two small lights, glowing like gold. But before I could find out what those lights were from, a large dark shadow suddenly appeared from behind. I turned and saw that it was Megatron, equiped with his mini-con, and his pulse cannon aimed straight at it, and it was at full capacity. Just then he fired, and as he did I thought I heard a voice scream my name, but I couldn't tell who it was. Then I woke up. It might have been a nightmare, but to me it felt so real. "

Both Autobots were amazed, but their face plates remained composed. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Optimus Prime dreaming of a frightful demise he would encounter sooner or later?, and what about that voice? Who could have called out to him?

"So that's why you have us keeping watch on the surveillance. I wouldn't blame you. If I dreamt I was going to be killed, I wouldn't mind having some extra security." Hoist answered, with a quiet giggle.

"I did not dream of my death, Hoist.' Optimus interrupted sternly, but remained calm. "True I may have seen Megatron, but I didn't see it as my demise. I am more concerned about the object I saw in the sky. And those two lights. It may sound strange, coming from me, but for a moment I thought that they looked like... optics."

"Optics?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes. Like that of..."

But before Optimus could continue, the alarm rang through out out the base, bringing every Autobots attention to the screen.

"Status report, Red Alert." Optimus ordered.

The medic examined the readings and turned to his commander.

"It isn't the Decepticons, or a mini-con. But it is something else. I'll zoom in on its energy source and uncover its form." The CMO explained, and within 10 seconds the object appeared on the screen. There, shown in full view, was a pod. An oval, metal escape pod with an Autobot symbol on the lid, and it was falling at an alarming rate.

"I don't believe it. It's just like in my vision." Optimus thought. Quickly returning to the task at hand, Prime turned and assembled his crew, some of which who weren't to thrilled to be awaken from recharge. "Autobots, when Red Alert finds out the location to where the pod is landing to, we must arrive there as soon as possible before Megatron and the Decepticons."

"Optimus, the pod is landing about thirty miles north from the base. It lands in about 10 earth minutes.' Red Alert announced.

"Then prepare the warp station. Hot Shot, Swideswipe, Jetfire, and I will head to the area as soon as we can. Move out." Optimus ordered. Soon all four Autobots reached the warp station, all in their vehicle forms. Soon the image of an uninhabited forest appeared and all four warped to their destination and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Giant Mini-con?

* * *

Arriving at Red Alerts coordinance, Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, Sideswipe, and Jetfire transformed back to their robotic forms to find themselves in the middle of a large, dark, and sinister looking forest, at least that's what Sideswipe thought of it.

"Man, I can see why humans can be terrified of the dark. Just look at all this. We're in the middle of nowhere and the Decepticons can show up at any time, maybe even in an ambush." Sideswipe shivered.

"Aw, don't be such a sparkling, Swipe. All we got to do is find the pod and find out what's inside of it." Hot Shot reassured the young Autobot.

"Hey, look up there. I see the pod." Jetfire pointed up in the air. The pod was just a few feet from hitting the ground. As the pod landed, sending trembling quakes, but nothing serious, Optimus gave the orders to move. Heading straight to the crash site, the Autobots found the pod, half way turned to its side. The lid with the Autobot symbol was detached and it appeared that who ever was in it had gotten out of the pod, and ran into the forest.

"It has to be an Autobot. No other robot could be in there." Hot Shot said, examining the lid.

"Or a Decepticon." Jetfire suggested.

"You may be right Jetfire." Optimus said. " Hot Shot, you and Sideswipe will search in that direction. If it's an Autobot, report to me at once. If it's a Decepticon, take him into custody."

"Yes sir." The young Autobots replied as the headed in the direction Optimus had pointed out. Optimus then turned his attention to Jetfire, who was studying the pod, trying to figure out where the pod originated.

"This pod is from the Autobots, but it isn't very well complex. The metal cocoon isn't even strong enough to withstand the impact. See?" Jetfire reported, as he pointed to the dents the surround the pod.

"Try to find more evidence of it's origin, I'll search this way in hopes of finding the passenger. Perhaps he might tell us where the pod, and where he came from. Use the com link to report your status." Optimus spoke as he headed west.

"I don't know if there's much to report." Jetfire thought. "The inscription is very faint and I can't figure it out. Oh well. Orders are orders."

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Hot Shot continued searching for the passenger. Both young Autobots had their optics and audio receptors on high alert. The idea of a Decepticon sneaking to earth on an Autobot escape pod was still in their processors, making them more nervous.

"Y-y-you see anything, Hot Shot?," Sideswipe asked, feeling more nervous than before.

"For the eleventh time, no."

"Y-y-you don't have to sh-shout you know."

"Sorry. I'm just as scared as you are." Hotshot replied, while raising his hand in defence.

"Scared? Who said anything about being scared?" Sideswiped huffed, trying to show his adopted brother that he was brave. He soon began to ramble on, saying that he had never been afraid in his life, so much in fact that Hot Shot quickened his pace in order to get away from the chatterbox that kept rambling behind him.

"And further more, If I was scared, I wouldn't even be here. Right Hot Shot?" Hot Shot?" Sideswipe soon found himself all alone with no one in sight. The poor cadet suddenly began to shake and whimper in fear. He knew that Autobots were supposed to be brave warriors, but how was suppose to brave in a dark forest, with no other Autobots to back you up, and maybe even a Decepticon hiding somewhere, waiting to strike you and kill you?

Backing up slowly, Sideswipe tried horribly to tell himself that he was brave, when suddenly...

"Ahhhh!"

Feeling a bump from behind him Sideswipe screamed at the top of his vocalizer, only to find out it was Hot Shot, looking with his famous grin seen on his face plate. I turned out that he had hidden himself in the foliage and snuck up behind Sideswipe to surprise him..

"And you said you weren't afraid of anything." Hot Shot smirked, and went on searching with Sideswipe following him.

"Of course I am brave, you just startled me, that's all." He argued, partially moving some tree branches aside.

"Sure you were." Hot Shot said under his breath.

"I was, too! Just you wait. I'll show how courageous I can really b..." But before he finished he pulled one tree branch to find himself staring into golden optics.

Hot Shot quickly turned at hearing Sideswipe screaming again, but his scream was accompanied with a second scream, a high pitched scream. Racing towards him Hot Shot help the shaking cadet to his feet. " What now ?"

"G-G-G-Giant M-M-M-M-Mini-con! A Giant mini-con." Sideswipe managed to say.

"A what?" Hot Shot asked.

"O-o-o-o-over there." Sideswiped pointed, and when Hot Shot look up he saw a shadow of a small figure running away.

"C'mon, we gotta catch it." Hot Shot shouted as he streaked after the fleeing figure. Sideswipe followed after them, still a little frightened.

The small robot was running as fast as it's stablizong servos could go. Faster and faster it ran, trying it's best to keep away from the two huge mechs that were gaining up. The mysterious form wanted to move quicker, but it was starting to pant hard, because its energon level way somewhat low, and its vision was becoming hazy. Yet it still persisted in its escape, when all of a sudden it bumped into a third mech. Gazing up the small figure saw a towering mass of red, silver, and blue. It's energy almost spent, the tiny form shrieked in fear, and fell to the ground in an exhausted faint.

Looking down at the robotic form, Optimus nelt down on one knee, carefully scooped it up, and cradled it close to his chest plates. Now he knew who the passenger from the pod was. He was about to radio Jetfire when Hot Shot and Sideswipe burst out of the trees and halted in their tracks.

"Optimus, you caught the giant mini-con. We were about .." Sideswipe began but was interrupted by Hot Shot.

"It is not a giant mini-con, you goof ball"

"Then what is it?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus only shook his head. Sideswipe might have been simple minded, but he was still young and inexperienced, and apparently he had never seen another youngling of the opposite gender.

"It's a youngling. A female youngling to be exact." He corrected.

"A kid. But where did she come from?"Hot Shot asked, moving closer to look at the youngling nestled close to his leaders chest.

"From the pod. But we still don't know where the pod came from either." Optimus answered. As soon as he said that Jetfire appeared.

"Well, well, well. At least we know who the Decepticon is." Jetfire joked. "Is it alright, Prime?"

Pulling the little femme closer Optimus carefully placed two digits on her neck cables, feeling for a pulse. He did feel it, bt it was very weak. "Not too good. Men, we have to head back to the base. She needs medical assistance." Just then a soft moan could be heard from the youngling, causing Prime to hold her closer. "And fast."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Warning Mentions of death are in this chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Where did you come from, young one?

* * *

Sitting himself next to the medical berth, Optimus kept a watchful optic on the youngling, who was deep in recharge. The youngling was blue and yellow in color, with two cute pony tail-like appendages on her head, and a diamond shaped crest on the middle of her forehead. Her shoulders were circled like balls. And her stablizing servos looked just like human bell bottom pants, with cute little pads to match. Cables and wires were connected almost all over her body, some plugged into her arms, a few in her stabilizing servos, and one directly above her spark chamber, all of which were injecting fresh energon into her system, since she was dangerously low on it. Coming to the medical berth, with some printed data in one hand, Red Alert spoke.

"You did the right thing by bringing her here. And you were right about her energy level. Any astro second without any help, she could have gone offline." Red alert said. Looking up at the CMO, Optimus questioned. "Is that the good news?, or is there anything else I should know."

"There is some good news, but there is some bad news. The impact from the crash left her body with a couple of sprained joints, and the chase from Hot Shot and Sideswipe didn't help at all." Red Alert reached into a drawer and pulled out a medical syringe needle, filled with a reddish serum. " I'm going to have to wait on injecting her with this. Being weak as she is, her internal systems won't be able to absorb the medicine. I'll give it to her when she is fully recharged, when her energy level is back to normal."

"That's good to know." Optimus nodded, turning his gaze back at the youngling. "She is so young. She must be about 10,000 vorns old. An impact from somthing like that could have killed her."

"Well, that might count as the good news. She must be pretty strong. A very strong girl." Red Alert agreed. "Why don't you retire to your quaters. She isn't the only one who needs some sleep." He chuckled softly.

"Very well." Prime agreed as he sat and started to walk out, when he turned around to look at the femme for one last time.

"She's going to be okay, Optimus. By tomorrow she her energy level will be functional. Everything will be fine." Red Alert reassured.

With that Optimus left the room and proceeded to his quarters. Laying himself down onto his berth, he sighed loudly. All sorts of thoughts were filling up his processor, so much in fact that couldn't even fall into stasis. Who was this youngling? Where did she come from? Where were he parents? Would they be looking for her? What was she going to think about the team? Would she be comfortable with all these mechs around? What would Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy, and Fred going think about her? But the one questioned that still hung around was, What would happen if Megatron knew about her? There was no way in pit he was going to let Megatron find out about her. A little femme like her should never be found and maybe be turned into a Decepticon, or worse, killed.

"No, stop it. Argue with your processor later." He thought to himself as he dimmed his optics and slowly fell into stasis.

…

…

…

…

The next morning all the Autobots reported to the medical room, awaiting Red Alerts report on the youngling. "Her energon levels are back to normal. But before I awaken her, I must advise you all to stay where you are and not crowd her. She might not understand what is going on, and we don't want her to be frightened."

All Autobots agreed to remain where they were as Red Alert came to the medical berth and with the most gentle touch, shook the younglings shoulder. Soft, quiet moans were heard as the young femme began to stir, and fluttering her big, bright optics, she was awake.

"Wha...What happened." She spoke, slowly sitting up, but then groaned as she rubbed her head, brushing her digits over her metal pony tails. "and why do I feel so achy?"

"You're just a little sore, little one." Red Alert softly answered, causing the femme to turn to his direction. "Now, don't worry. There is nothing to be scared of. You're at our base on the planet Earth." He continued as he took the youngling hand into his. This seemed to calm her down, but then she looked around and found herself surrounded by other robots, and the two familiar ones she had seen last night.

"He-he, dont worry about them. They are friends of mine, and yours now." Red chuckled. He then directed her attention to his commander. "This is Optimus Prime. Our leader."

"Thank you, Red Alert. And as for you little one, I can very much assure you that you are in no harm. My men and I are Autobots." Optimus announced, as he stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce my team." As he announced each of the Autobots names, they would greet her with a "Hello" or a "Nice to meet you." And in return the femme would either nod her head or answer them. "They do seem nice." She thought to herself.

"Now then, may you tell us your name?" Optimus asked.

"Name?" The youngling asked.

"Yes. What did your parents call you?" Oprimus inquired.

"I, uhhh, don't have a name. No one had enough time to name me." The youngling answered, her cheek plates blushing in embarrassment.

"No name? That's not right. A name is something that tells others your personality, you spark." Sideswipe interrupted, surprised at the situation.

"Hold on there, we don't want to excite her." Optimus said, turning around to Sideswipe, then returned to the youngling. "Sorry about that. Before we can figure out a name for you, we want to know one thing. Where did you come from, young one?"

Rubbing her hands a little, the femme blinked twice and answered. "It a long story."

"Well, nothing's happening so far, so I guess we all got some time for a long story, kiddo." Jetfire chuckled, trying to sound friendly. To his delight it worked. Feeling comfortable, the youngling began her story.

She told the Autobots that she had came from the Nebulana Orphanage for Femmes. A home for orphaned female younglings who had lost their families during the war. The place in which she stayed was on the planet Nebulana, a couple miles away from the planet Cybertron. She told them that she was the daughter of a low class weapons specialist named Jack Hammer, and to a middle class librarian named Elita 1.

She said that she never knew her mother, because her father told her, that they had gone through a divorce. Her father, gained the rights to keep her, but despite that he had too much work too do. Every single day, and the youngling had been left to do nothing but imagine and read some of the books her father kept in storage. Her daily chores included cleaning up their home, fixing up some energon for dinner, with help from a neighbor every now and the, and ran errands to the local weapons transport to deliver most of Jack Hammers' weapons, that would be taken to the Autobot Academy, several miles away.

She then told them that after 6 stellar cycles of living with her father, Jack Hammer had lost his job and couldn't find another occupation. His only decision to better his childs future and spare her from starvation, was to send her to the Nebulana Orphanage for Femmes, in hopes that another family could care for her. But to the younglings disappointment no one came in to adopt her. She was much older than the rest, and most of the younger ones would be adopted, and yes, she still didn't receive a name.

For 3 stellar cycles she waited and waited and waited, and no luck. Then one night, while she was deep in recharge, one of the nurses bursted into the room and hastily pushed her out of the room, telling her that a group of Decepticons have located the orhanage and were sneaking into the building. Guiding her to the emergency bunker, underneath the building, the nurse and femmling nestled themselves with the rest of the orphans, not speaking a word or making a sound, for up above several steps of intruders. For a while this went on, all the femmes trembling in fear, and the nurses tried their best to comfort them, as the Decepticons continued their search up above.

Then to everyone's relief, they heard the intruders make their way to the exit, and slowly and cautiously, the nurses and headmistress lead the younglings upstairs. Just as the last orphan came up from the stairs, a shot rang out, and a nurse was struck to the ground offline, sending everyone into a frenzy, screaming and crying in terror. The young femme told the Autobots that the Decepticons had waited for them to come out of hiding and attacked, shooting at the orphans and nurses. She told them that she managed to dodge fire fire and reached to the main office of the headmistress, which she and all the orphans were told to never enter, but now it was time to break the rules. Just as she expected to find. An escape pod, hidden away from anyone who came in. She got inside, randomly typed in coordinates, and felt herself and the pod shoot out and within a few astro seconds found that the pod was softly moving its course. She didn't know how long she had stayed in the pod but she was starting feel hungry, but in her haste forgot to spark some fuel for the trip, leaving her with nothing.

She was almost to the point of starving when she heard loud beeps and clicks from the pod, realizing that the pod had reached to its destination.

"And that's how I got here." She finished, sighing a great deal, for she was correct on the tale being long.

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted. She was an orphan with no name, and was nearly killed by Decepticons, who were obviously sent out to murder the occupants of the orphanage, since that was one of their last efforts in order to win the war. By killing off the youths the Autobots might have literally went into extinction. She was a very lucky youngling. A very, very lucky youngling.

"Wow. You've really been through a whole lot , haven't you?" Hot Shot exclaimed.

"Yes, I have. Now I don't know where to go from here." The femme said quietly, a little sad.

"What will we do with her, Prime?" Asked Jetfire, turning to Optimus.

Rubbing his face mask Prime pondered for a few seconds, until he spoke up. "We may not have enough room for another member, but I'm sure we can manage. As of now young one, you shall live here at our base." He said.

Nodding in agreement the youngling smiled faintly. Red Alert the stood up and went to one of the drawers and pulled out one of the syringe needles, one that was filled with medicine. "But before you can get settled, you have to get this. You've had some sprained joints from the crash, and this will help heal the pain."

Immediately seeing a flash of light being reflected from the needle, the youngling gasped and scooted a few inches, clutching her upper arms. " Pain? What pain? I don't feel any pain. I feel fine." She desperately whimpered.

"Easy there, it will just sting for one micro second and you're done." Red Alert tried to calm her down, but that didn't work. He a bit surprised at her behavior. At one moment she was shy and nice, now she was scared and unresponsive. Just then Hot Shot came over to the youngling and knelt on his knee so that he was at optic level to hers.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked calmly.

"I hate getting shots," The femme whimpered. Smiling, Hot Shot lay one of his black hands on her left shoulder plate and spoke. " It's going to be okay. In fact, I'll show you a little trick to not feel the needles sting."

"What kind of trick?" She asked, unclenching her arms.

"Whenever I get a shot, I would think up something that always made me laugh. As long I keep thinking about it, and laugh if I wanted to, I never feel the needle." Hot Shot told her with a grin, reassuring her that she was going to be okay.

"I'll try." The femme said. "But can you hold my hand?"

"Sure thing." Hot Shot answered, holding the younglings tiny hand. As Red Alert brought himself close to the child Hot Shot asked the femme what would make her laugh. She told him that sometimes she would imagine her headmistress being splattered with gunk and ooze. The headmistress despised being dirty. As she said that she emitted a giggle. Hot Shot in return told her to think of that image of the headmistress being dirty and focus on that image. The femme closed her optics and focused hard on the image and soon erupted into crazy giggles, and then she began to laugh uncontrollably. While this was going on Red Alert managed to insert the needle and inject the medicine.

"All done." He announced, startling the youngling. She turned and saw that the needle was empty.

"Hey, you were right. I didn't feel a thing." The femme smiled, making Hot Shot rub her head.

"Told ya it would help." He snickered.

Red Alert thanked Hot Shot for the help and told the femme that the serum would take a while to take effect, so she had to stay in the medical room, until the pain in her joints were gone. If she was feeling better Red Alert told her to let him know, then maybe he could give her a tour the base. Hearing this Optimus Prime ordered the rest of the Autobots to leave the room in order to give youngling some time to herself, bid his farewell to the femme, and left the room. Seeing Hot Shot, Prime halted him so that he could talk to him.

"I'm very impressed with how you interacted with the youngling. I have never seen that side of you before." He told him.

"I couldn't help it, Prime. I can relate to her. She isn't the only orphan around you know." Hot Shot said.

"You were an orphan? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be interested. But I'm glad to see you are. I lost my parents while I was a sparkling. They went offline when they somehow contracted cosmic rust. But it's nothing to be sad over. I was taken in by my uncle." Hot Shot reassured his leader. " I just want to make her feel welcomed, and maybe gain myself a little sister." He said smiling to himself.

"I am pleased that you care for her." Optimus said as he dismissed the young bot and left for his quarters. It was nice to se the young bot love the new arrival, but should he care of her?

He remembered the the first time he had ever shared his feelings for a certain femme back on Cybertron, back when he was in his first years as a Prime, but then he remembered pain and suffering that coexisted with that love. If only Megatron hadn't know about his bondmates existence, he would have still have her alive, and maybe even had a future generation.

"Don't get to attached to the child." He said to himself, as the doors to his quarters slid open. "I don't want her to suffer the same fate as Aquarius. That youngling must never be found by the Decepticons, and be used against me. Never again."


	4. Chapter 4

**(In this chapter, the youngling meets the human children and gets a new name.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fleshy Mini-Cons and a Name

* * *

5 minutes after the injection, all the joints in the youngling were well enough to function. After letting Red Alert know that she was good, he kept his promise in showing her around the base.

"For starters, we can begin in here. This is the medical facility, where i work most of the time, repairing most of my team members when they get injured during battle."

The youngling giggled. "I might have guessed."

Chuckling at the remark Red Alert took the younglings hand in one of his hands and walked her out into the hallway. Half way down, the femme couldn't help but stare at the pole shaped attachment on Red Alerts right arm. Seeing this, he halted and looked down at her.

"This?, No need to fret over. I lost it during one of the battles on Cybertron, but it's pretty much helped me through operations I worked on."

"Oh, I wasn't worried. It actually looks neat. Like one of the blasters my dad made. Do you use often use it in battle?" She asked. Red Alert answered that he would rather repair than fight, but has used it on some occasions.

Turning around a corner and the two entered the second room. It was lined with eight large shower hoses and cabinets filled with cleaning solvent, and over to the left was a metal bench for the Autobots to sit on as they polished themselves with polishing fluids.

"This here is the cleaning facility. If anyone get dirty or just needs to freshen up, they come in here." Red Alert said.

"We had one of these at the orphanage, but nothing like this. It's huge." The femme exclaimed as her optics traveled all over the room, nearly expanding to large dish plates at the size of the room. " I could bathe in here for as long as I want."

Red Alert chuckled again. For being at the base for one day, this little one was already starting to act as if she was moving into a new home. It was nice to see her adjusting very well, after the crash landing she experienced.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I suppose you could. Now, let's keep moving." Red Alert regained his hold on the younglings hand and lead her back into the hall.

"Now just to let you now, we don't have any rooms for you to settle yourself in. So how would you feel about sharing a berth with one of us, for the time being?" Red Alert asked.

The youngling thought about and said it would be fine.

"But I got a question." She asked.

"What is it?" Red Alert cocked his head.

"Do any of you snore, or pass excess gas?"

Red Alert suddenly found himself laughing hard, but was quick to answer.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, no. I don't think you have to worry about that. At least I don't snore or pass gas. He-he-he-he."

The sudden burst of giggles from the CMO made the younling laugh as well. Who knew she could be so hilarious?

Soon they reached the rec room. It was an open room filled with two benches, an energon dispenser, designed like a human water dispenser, with a large can right next to it.

"Here's where most of us go in case we need a break, mainly after a mission, feeling stressed, or just to have a conversation." Red Alert told the youngling as he walked over to the energon dispenser and poured two cups for them. " Care for a drink?" He asked, holding one of the cups to her.

"Sure. Thank you." The youngling politely said as she took the cup and began to drink.

"Hey Red Alert. What's happening?" A voice suddenly rang out, making the sparkling turn quickly to where the voice came from, and saw 5 of the strangest beings she had ever seen.

"Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, Billy, I didn't expect you being here so early." Red Alert said.

"Who's that? A new friend?" Carlos asked.

The youngling was so captivated by the creatures that she went up close to them and knelt down to get a better look. " These are the fleshiest mini-cons I've ever seen. "She said, making everyone chuckle at her mistaken identity of the children.

Alexis, realizing that this new addition was some sort of child, walked next to the youngling and kindly introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Alexis, and no, we aren't mini-cons. We might be the same size, but we are not related. And these are my friends, Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred."Alexis gestured to her friends and they greeted the youngling.

"Hey, little amigo. Never seen a Autobot kid before." Carlos smiled, trying to be friendly.

"And I've never seen the likes of you before." The femme smiled back.

"We're humans." Rad walked up. " We live here on this planet. We are also good friends to the Autobots. And if it's alright, we like to be your friends too."

"Ugh, there he goes, making the whole encounter sappy." Billy said.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Rad said.

"To nice if you ask me." Billy shrugged.

"I don't mind. I already like you." The femme interrupted, hoping to stop a quarrel that might happen. After she did that, her optics caught a glimpse of a yellow, flat, substance Fred was holding in his hands.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the object.

"Huh, it's a potato chip. They are really good. Wanna try it? It's sour cream and onion flavored. My favorite." Fred answered, holding out a chip.

"Thanks." The youngling said, but before she could take the chip Red Alert stopped her. " Ah-ah-ah. I know it might look good, but remember that we only consume energon. We can't absorb organic food the same humans can, especially food that isn't good for you." Red Alert warned, giving a glance at Fred, who in return put the chip he offered into his mouth and ate it.

"Sorry. I forgot. Everything is so new here, I am already forgetting I'm a robot." The femme blushed.

"What's you name, kid?" Rad asked, gaining the femmes attention.

Red Alert stepped in. "I forgot to mention, that this youngling did not receive a name. Maybe you can help in choosing one." The kids agreed and both started pondering about what name would be perfect for this new arrival.

"How about Artemis?" Alexis said.

"I don't like it, sorry." The youngling shook her head, but thanked the human, none the less.

"Star Swirl ?" Rad asked.

"Uh-uh."

"Galaxia ?" Carlos spoke.

"No thanks."

"Mars ?" Billy suggested.

"That's a planet name." The youngling said.

"Peaches ?"

All eyes and optics stared at Fred who was busy eating his chips.

"What ?"

Billy just shook his head in embarrassment. Just then Alexis snapped her fingers and spoke once again.

"I think I got one, but it's a human name."

The youngling seemed intrigued.

"I like to hear it though. Go on." She encouraged the human, and listened.

"Well, I kept on thinking of the name 'Maria'. That name belonged to a friend of mine I used to know. She was very nice and curious at times, but was a pleasure to have around, and I liked her very much."

"'Maria'?, That's not bad. Not bad at all. I like it." The youngling smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Maria." Alexis grinned, happy to see the newly named younling feeling good about the name, even though it was human. Red Alert smiled as well.

"Wonderful. Looks like from now on, you will be known as 'Maria' ".

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Yay! My OC now has a name. Tune in for a new chapter soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Time to see how Maria is doing with the Autobots. Does she already fit in, or not entirely? Let's find out. The following scene when Hot Shot is playing with Maria was inspired by Pixar's Brave. Brave belongs to Pixar.)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kind of like a family

* * *

One week had passed since Maria was discovered, and during that time she managed to settle in and was starting to get to know the rest of the team, as well as the mini-cons. Besides even meeting the mini-cons, she became great friends with them, because they both had natural curiosity for earthly things. Some of those things included sports, history, politics, religion, and two of her new favorite past times, music and dancing. She loved listening to the earth music and dancing along to it, so much in fact that Rad surprised her with an old radio his Dad had given away, that way she could listen to it in the rec room whenever she wanted, as long as she didn't play it too loud. Alexis also brought over some books for Maria to look at, since Maria was interested in various earth literature. Despite the books being too small, Maria did not have any trouble reading, for her optics could zoom in on the text.. Carlos brought in some baseballs and basket balls so that the two could play some ball, mostly toss and keep away, a game in which Carlos would try to catch the ball while Maria dribbled it. And Billy and Fred introduced her to the undeniably fantastic and memorizing world of television. Some hours of the day the three could be seen watching the screen from the medium sized t.v. in the rec room.

Besides turning into an 'Earth Child' as the Autobots put it, she also quickly became best friends with non other than Hot Shot and Sideswipe. It was pretty natural since the two cadets were younger than the rest of the team, so it became no surprise that Maria would often hang around with them. Hot Shot was glad to be around her, he was so nice he even allowed Maria to share his birth with her, thus his quarters became Maria's quarters.

…

…

…

…

Now one day, Hot Shot was in search of something in particular. Moving slowly around the rec room he playfully crooned. " Where did you go? Come on out. I'm going to find you sooner or later."

Walking into the rec room, Rad and Highwire stopped at the sight of Hot Shot stalking around, with a big smirk on his face plate.

"What are you doing ?" Rad asked. Highwire beeped and chirped, asking as well of course.

"Just looking for Maria. She thought it would be funny to put earth water in my energon cup, and to see if my mouth would short circuit when I drank it. Now I'm looking around for that little joker so I can teach her a thing or two." Hot Shot answered.

While Hot Shot explained what had happened, Highwire tapped Rad's shoulder and pointed to the bench. Underneath the bench, all curled up in a ball was Maria, snickering quietly.

Rad saw her and smiled. He then looked up at Hot Shot and replied.

"All that searching must have tried you out. Why don't you take a seat ?" Rad grinned, winking an eye. Seeing her cover was blown Maria quickly bolted from her hiding place and hid herself behind the energon dispenser.

Realizing what Rad meant Hot Shot nodded and made his way to the bench. "I think I... MIGHT!" Bending his head under the bench Hot Shot was dumbfounded. No youngling. But instead of getting upset, believing he might have been tricked, Hot Shot raised himself up and scratched his chin playfully. "Now if she is not under there, where else could she be."

Looking out from her hiding place, and seeing Hot Shot was turned away from her, she turned her attention to Rad and Highwire, who in return motioned her to come to them. Inching her way closer, she was almost free when...

"I'm going to eat her up when I find her. She is going to...Ah Ha!"

Almost instantly, Maria was scooped up and held close to the scouts chest plate as Hot Shot sat himself down, keeping a firm grip on Maria, who was shrieking with giggles.

"I'm going to eat you! " He laughed.

"No, don't eat me." Maria screamed.

Immediately, Hot Shot began to gently nibble Maria's neck cables, making chomping noises as he did so. Maria was shrieking with hysterical laughter, as she felt Hot Shots lips softly biting her sensitive neck cables. After nibbling her neck cables, Hot Shot repositioned Maria and started nibbling her sensitive, metallic belly, earning more laughter, and causing Maria to try and push his head away. Rad and Highwire couldn't help but giggle at the adorable scene.

"Do you apologize for putting water in my energon, now? " Hot Shot teased.

"Yes, Ha-ha-ha-ha, I do. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah- I'm sorry."

Satisfied, Hot Shot stopped his torture and freed Maria, who scrambled away from his lap. Highwire chirped a question, and Rad answered. "They do kind of act like siblings, don't they?"

"Siblings?" Maria questioned.

"Oh, it's just another word for a brother or a sister."

"Why do you say that." Maria asked.

"Well, ever since you came around everything seemed to have changed. The base is no longer boring, instead it reminds me of family gatherings my family has yearly. The way you and Hot Shot were playing, it reminded me of when my cousins and I used to wrestle to see would was the best." Rad explained. He was right in some way. It seemed as though the Autobots were starting to become somewhat like family members to Maria. For example when ever Maria was playing around she'd be with Sideswipe and Hot Shot, like brothers and sisters. When ever she got bored she would hang with Hoist or Scavenger, for they often told her stories of battles they were a part of, kind of like uncles. When she wanted to feel useful she would help Red Alert clean out the medical room and he would provide her with some of his As-I-always-say speeches, like a grandfather.

Hot Shot nodded in agreement. "I got to admit, you are like a little sister, and I never had one." He smiled, rubbing Maria's head.

Feeling for Hot Shot, Maria placed a hand on his chest plate. "I admit that I was bored being an only youngling. I never knew what it was like having a brother or a sister. Would you like to be my big brother?" Maria asked, stunning everyone. Hot Shot was bewildered for a second, but chuckled softly. " Aww, sure thing, little sis." He smiled, hugging the youngling in appreciation.

"Would you like another brother?" Sideswipe interrupted, walking into the room. He obviously heard the conversation and could help but listen.

"Of course. You can be my little brother. 'The more the merrier', as the humans say." Maria giggled, causing Sideswipe to walk over, lift Maria up, and hug her tight. " Thank you, sis. Hey, does that Optimus can be the father?" Sideswipe asked.

Maria smile quickly disappeared and was silent. This caught everyone's attention, and Rad looked up. "What's wrong?"

Looking down at Rad, Maria thought about Sideswipe's question. "I am not so sure about Optimus Prime. I do say 'hello', but he never seems to talk to me, and when he does it's mostly with the rules around here. It's like he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I don't think he is avoiding you on purpose. Maybe he is just shy around girls. Just give him some time. Someday he might talk to you about stuff you two might have in common." Rad reassured.

"I hope so. I really like to know him." Maria said, almost reassured.

What the six occupants of the rec room didn't know was that outside of the room, listening intently, was Optimus Prime. He was also listening very close to Maria's opinion, about him being a father figure for her. A sad thought came flooding into his prospector. "I also want to know more about you , little one, but I don't want to go through the pain again. The pain of a father who had yet to hold something more precious than the spark of Primus, and the pain of the loss of some one so dear to you." He whispered to himself. He then left, trying to forget what went on in there, but the words Maria said kept ringing through him.

"I really like to know him."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(What is wrong with Optimus? Why is he avoiding Maria? That will have to wait. Until then, keep commenting on the story and wait for more.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First Conversation

* * *

As Optimus Prime made his way down the corner of the hallway, Jetfire came to his sights and stopped.

"Where did you come from?" Jetfire asked, his arms folding in front of his chest plate.

"I was leaving the rec room, and was on my way to my quarters. Now, may you kindly move out of my way?" Optimus answered, but Jetfire stayed where he was.

"If I wanted to, I would have slid to the wall and say 'Yes, sir', but since I'm not I might as well shall say it. Out of all the Autobots, Mini-cons, and humans that have decided to socialize with the youngling, WHY havent you?"

Optimus remained quiet for a moment. In response Jetfire place a hand on his commanders shoulder plate. " I'm not asking this for posterity, I am asking you this as your second in command, and as a friend. Why haven't you talked with Maria?"

Optimus blinked his golden optics in nervousness before he spoke. "I do speak to her."

"Only when you remind her of our rules and regulations. Why haven't you socialized with her?"

Prime looked at his second in command and frowned behind his mask. "Why would you even ask me this question?"

"I'm not the only one who wants to know. Maria has been asking me as well as the others, about you not speaking to her. She says that you seem to purposely ignore her, Why?" Jetfire annoyingly replied.

Optimus only brushed Jetfire's hand of of his shoulder plate. He was about to turn the corner when Jetfire spoke out. "Does this have anything to do with Aquarius?"

The name stopped the Autobot leader in his tracks, completly silent.

"I might take that as a 'yes'." Jetfire said.

Turning around to meet Jetfires gaze, Prime walked back over. "In a way, it does."

"What does Aquarius have to do with the youngling?" Jetfire questioned.

Rubbing his closed optics, Prime explained the true reason of his behavior around Maria.

"She is so much like Aquarius. Every time I see the youngling, it's almost as if Aquarius was right there. The youngling seems to have everything Aquarius had when we were very young. That smile. The optics, how they shine with innocence. And having loving feelings to every member of my team. Aquarius was so much like the young femme, All those qualities that mad me want to be with her, to love her."

Jetfire seemed touched the way Prime compared the youngling to his commanders past wife. He did know Aquarius well enough to know that she and Optimus seemed to be like that human term 'Birds of a Feather'.

"Aquarius was a wonderful femme. You two were perfect for each other, I can tell you that, but the real world doesn't always set our lives the way we want it." Jetfire pointed out.

"I just wished I could have been there, instead of reporting to the council for a report of recent Decepticon sightings in the northern territory, when the Decepticons were already at my home." Optimus choked, a hint of hurt in his voice. Understanding his commanders actions Jetfire placed his hand back on the same shoulder plate he had it.

"I know, Prime. I know how much you miss her, but there is nothing you can do to bring her back." Thinking about the conversation they had had, Jetfire finally realized what was going on. " Are you afraid of becoming too attached to Maria, because you think she might suffer the same fate?"

With utter guilt heard deep within his voice, Optimus replied.

"Yes."

Shaking his head Jetfire spoke again. "Prime, that will never happen again."

"But how can you possibly know that?" Optimus answered, feeling less than better.

"I may not know a lot, but I can assure you, Maria will never suffer the same fate as Aquarius. Megatron only found out about your wife when he sent out agents to find any information he could use against us. It was a horrible thing, I know, but you have to put the past behind you, and focus on what is happening now." To further prove his point Jetfire started to guide Prime back to the direction of the rec room. "And to start that off, you have to speak with Maria. Get to know her. She really wants to see you who you really are."

"Alright, but just for a few nano clicks." Optimus sighed, walking slowly to the rec room. Jetfire only stood where he was, thinking to himself, as Prime's royal red and blue form left. "If anything can help him heal from that nightmare, It's Maria."

…

…

…

…

The rec room was vacant, but the only soul inside was none other than Maria, who was swaying smoothly from side to side, in rhythm to the soft music playing from the radio. The lyrics sung clearly through the room to Optimus' audio sensors the moment he peaked in.

"Darkness on the edge

Shadows where I stand

I search for the time

on a water with no hands"

"I want to see you clearly

Come closer than this

But all I remember

Are the dreams in the mist"

"These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night

I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake

The further I'm awake."

Twirling herself in a circle, Maria did not notice some one was entering the room. By the time she finished, she yelped in surprise and stopped.

"Optimus, I, uh, is the music too loud?"

Walking towards her Prime raised a hand dismissing her concern for the radio's volume. "It's alright, Maria. The music is not disturbing me."

Sighing in relief, Maria went to radio and turned it down, just in case. "What are you doing in here?" Maria asked.

Sitting himself down on the bench, Prime answered in a tone that tried to sound friendly. "I was wondering if I can speak with you for a moment."

Maria blinked her optics in confusion. During the week, the commander did not want to converse with her, now he was sitting there, waiting for her to sit next to him. Slowly sitting herself on the bench, she waited for Optimus to speak. For a while the two sat quietly, think about what subject they should talk about. Finally coming out of his silence, Prime spoke.

"So,..., are you comfotable here at our base?" He asked, even though he already knew she was very well comfortable.

"I like it here. It's kind of like being back at the orphanage, except there aren't any other femmes but me. But I really like everyone here. They are nice." Maria answered, quietly.

"That's good." Optimus replied.

Again, there was silence. Maria sat quietly, kicking her stabilizing servos a couple of times before she looked back up and asked.

"I don't want to sound like I'm getting in too deep into your personal space, but is it okay if I ask you this?"

Turning his head to face her, Optimus nodded.

"Okay. How did you become a Prime?"

Prime stared at Maria for a second, then chuckled. "I was sparked into being one. You see, members of my family are actually descendents of the very first Prime." Allowing Maria to scoot closer to him, Optimus continued. "His name was Prima. Legend has it that Prima was created by living skin from the planet, Cybertron, and was given half of Primus' spark. From that moment Prima knew that he had to obey what ever Primus told him. Now one night a giant being began to form up in the sky, and there, covered in black darkness, was Unicron. As he floated through the cosmic air, he shouted out to Prima, challenging him to see who was truly the most powerful being in the galaxy. Now since Prima was not as gigantic as Primus or Unicron, he was concerned about his chances of going up against a giant form of evil. Primus, being caring as any godly form, came to Prima's mind and told him to fight Unicron, no weapons, and no thought of death. He told his child to only think about one feeling. The only feeling Primus kept inside of himself."

Maria drew herself even closer. The story Optimus was telling her was just astounding.

"Primus told him to think of Peace. Peace. No Anger, no Hate, nor Greed, just Peace. Prima obeyed his orders and went to Unicron, shouting out that he agreed to battle. The giant being then dissolved into a black mist as he flew down to the planets surface, changing back into his monstrous form, but not in his mammoth size, but at the same size as Prima. The very look of him was much more disturbing. Two horns set atop his head. His metallic skin as white as disintegrating rust. But the most fighting thing about Unicron was his optics. Red as scarlet fireballs. Eyes that saw neither love, comfort, or peace. Only death, terror, and evil."

Optimus stopped as he looked at Maria, worried that he might be scaring her. "Should I stop now?"

"No, go on ahead. I like this story." Maria insisted.

Remembering where he left off, Prime resumed. "Now as Unicron stood, he told Prima that if either one were to win the fight, each would be given a reward. If Unicron were to win, Prima would be killed, and Primus would be forced to renounce his power, and Unicron would become ruler of the galaxy, bringing chaos and death upon the stars."

"What if Primus won?" Maria asked.

"If he were to win, Unicron would be exiled from Cyberton's atmosphere, and would lay in suspended animation for 1 million stellar cycles, and Prima would lead a civilization that would reign forever, spreading comradeship, love, and peace. Prima accepted to the terms, and waited for Unicron to make his move. Finally Unicron charged forward, screaming in a shrill, low scream, and the battle began. Using nothing but their fists, Prima and Unicron fought, each exchanging punches, kicks, blocks, and blows. Unicron fought almost like a demon, demented and wild, and his attacks were brutal and worthy of putting another being out of their misery, without any consent. For a while it looked as though Prima was going to lose when he remembered what his father told him. Think about peace. With that, Prima kept that word in his processor, and all of a sudden, he saw his body change color. Instead of being a pale hue of gray and silver, his body turned into golden yellow and royal red. Not only was his color altered, so was his form. His form was now muscular, tall, and god-like."

"What happened?" Maria asked, getting excited.

Seeing her anticipation Optimus went on. " When Unicron attacked Prima, Prima raised one hand and grasped Unicrons clawed hand, and squeezed hard, making the evil god roar in pain. Now Unicron never felt pain in his life. Right now, with his hand in the crushing grip of his opponent, he was feeling an excruciating pain he never experienced. Feeling as if his hand was going to be torn, Unicron surrendered, and kept his promise in living in exile. With that said, Unicron dissolved into black mist and floated up into the sky, and away from Cybertron's atmosphere, forever. Primus was very proud of what his son had accomplished. So proud in fact, that he came to his son in his mortal metallic form, and handed him a spark he had personally created. He told his son to build a body of another robot, but in a different form. Prima did so, and when the body was finished, Prima placed the spark into the chest plate, and watched as the optics of the body open. Primus told his son that this would be his wife. Together they would create a line of great leaders who would serve their god, and protect their world, as well as others, from great dangers that would threaten to destroy life. Ever since I was born, I was told this tale, and I was instructed to follow those virtues that were carried by my ancestors, that way I would overthrow, any force that would try to control the galaxy, and bring chaos and destruction with it."

Maria was awestrucked. To think that this mech right next to her, at this moment, was related to one of the most powerful robots off all time.

"I'm guessing you like my story."

"I do. I never knew that all the Primes were related to Prima. And I can see the resemblance, I mean with your red coloring at least." Maria answered.

Optimus laughed quietly at the compliment. He then decided that it was time for him to resume his work, and got up and started to walk out, but was stopped by a small hand griping his silver one.

"Wait a moment, Optimus" Maria said.

"What is it? I have to get back to my work. I promise that I'll have some time to talk with you some other time." Optimus stated. Letting go of his and, Maria blushed a little in the cheek plates.

"I just wanted to say 'Thank You' for the story. It was really cool." Maria smiled, instantly charming Prime.

"You're welcome." He said, and left the room. Maria stayed behind, thinking to herself. "Maybe he's not that bad. If only he could stay a little longer."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Concerning the story Optimus has told, I took inspiration from the original origin of the Autobots mythology and added some other elements of my own. Also I do not own the following Song "These Dreams" by Heart.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First lessons in Combat

* * *

5 weeks had passed since Maria arrived. Through that time, Maria would become the center of attention from time to time, usually when ever she and Hot Shot and Sideswipe were playing around, making a big scene for everyone to see. Other times it would be when she would hang out with the mini-cons and the human kids, usually playing hide-and-seek, or a game of tag. It seemed that Maria brought some excitement and some sort of tranquility to the base. And in truth, it wasn't that bad at all.

But one thing hadn't changed. Ever since their first conversation together, Optimus Prime suddenly kept himself distant from Maria. Maria was a bit concerned. All she wanted to do was to be his friend, but now he was brushing her away again. What was she going to do? She figured that maybe she could get his attention by proving that she can be like the rest of the Autobots at the base. Meaning, going into the workout room and doing some exercises, stretching, and even some robotic yoga. It didn't work. Feeling bad for her failed attempts, Maria would often find things to help calm her down, like listening to the radio, or talking to the human kids and mini-cons, or even the other Autobots.

One day, Hoist was busy practicing his aim in the weapons room when a blast of music sounded through the entrance, making Hoist flinch and miss the practice target. Cursing to himself he left the room and came into the room to where the music was coming from. Inside as usual, was Maria, with Spark Plug, Jolt, High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor, and they were dancing about, giggling wildly, to the energetic song that was playing on the radio.

"You could have a steam train

If you just lay down your tracks."

"You could have an aeroplane flying

If you bring your blue sky back."

"All you do is call me

I'll be anything you need."

"You could have big dipper

Going up and down, all around

the bends."

"You could have a bumper car,

bumping. This amusement never

ends."

"I want to be

your Sledgehammer

Why don't you call me.

Oh let me be

your Sledgehammer

This will be my testimony."

Stepping in Hoist tried to yell, but his voice was drowned out by the wild, loud, exciting music. Realizing his words weren't going to help, he made his way to the outlet to where the radio was plugged in and pulled the plug, causing all the dancers to stop and freeze. Maria spun around and saw who the intruder was and scowled in annoyance.

"We were almost to the best part of the song. Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Couldn't you and the mini-cons listen to the 'best part' a little quieter? It's keeping me from practicing my shooting skills." Hoist answered, twirling the cord around in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was too loud, but that music just gets to me. Once it's on, I just want to wrap myself into it." Maria apologized.

"I know, kiddo. Just remember that some of us have work to do." Hoist spoke, but before he could leave he heard the youngling giggle.

"Like you working on your bad shooting skills?" Maria giggled mischievously.

Seeing that she was teasing him, Hoist smirked evilly, which Maria caught a glimpse of.

"Why you little rascal. Come here, you."

Maria shrieked and ran, but didn't get far. Hoist shot out his grapple hook, fashioned it into a lasso and threw it to his target. Tied up and utterly helpless, Maria struggled to get herself free. She was soon being reeled in and was scooped up into Hoist arms, and with a big smile Hoist started giving Maria a hard, playful noogie.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Stop it. You're doing it too hard." Maria giggled.

Hoist just shook his head and laughed as continued his assault. Just then Scavenger came into the room and interrupted. "Will you to keep it down. You're keeping me from doing work."

Hearing this, Hoist and Maria just laughed.

Just then the alarms sounded, and soon all the Autobots, mini-cons, and youngling came into the control room. Optimus Prime and Red Alert stood looking at the screen.

"It appears to be a mini-con sighting. Laser Beak should have to locations loaded up soon." Red Alert told his comander. In a few moments the location was depicted. "It says the location of the mini-con is somewhere in an abandoned factory in Ohio. No humans are around, but the decepticons will be there soon."

"Right. Autobots, report to the warp bay and await my orders. Scavenger, Blur, and Hoist, I want the three of you to watch Maria while we are gone." Optimus ordered.

"How come I can't come?" Maria asked.

"It's too dangerous, especially for a bot of your age." Blur said. This remark got Maria annoyed.

"I can handle danger." She protested, causing some of the Autobots to laugh quietly.

"A little word of advice. Act your age, and maybe we might consider taking out into battle." Blur said sarcastically.

"That's enough, Blur. We can't risk her safety. She is not allowed to be outside of our base." Prime said. "Autobots, roll out."

Watching the assigned bots leave the control room, Maria became more eager to join them, but was held back by a strong hand that was firmly placed on her shoulder plate. Despite being held back, Maria still wondered what it would be like outside the base. Since she was never allowed outside, she wanted to be out in the open world more than ever.

Scavenger turned to head into the work out room, not even noticing that he was being followed. It was until he came into the room that he heard Mara's voice from behind.

"Hey, Scavenger. Could you teach me how to fight?" She asked.

"Now what makes you think I would do that?" Scavenger said, crossing his huge black arms. Maria told him that since she wanted to be more useful, she figured that it wouldn't hurt to learn a few moves if she were to fight Deceptcons in the future. Scavenger only chuckled.

"A squirt like you, out there beating Decepticons until they're nothing but scrap? You wouldn't last a micro second." he reached out and grabbed hold of a weight and lifted it as if was light as a feather. "You couldn't even lift this thing."

"I can, too." Maria protested and she went over to a second weight, and failed to lift it up. She was grunting and heaving as hard as she could, but nothing happened. The weight didn't even budge. Seeing the failure, Scaveger only shook his head. "See, like I said. You won't last that long with that much muscle cables you got." He said mischievously He was obviously enjoying Maria's attempt to show her strength.

Maria however was starting to shake in frustration.

"Yes.. I.. Can." Maria shouted, and without thinking she started a series of punches and kicks, hitting Scavengers green stabilizing servos. Looking down at the youngling, the mech just shook his head yet again, with a big grin.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Pitiful." He then reached down and grasped the youngling in both hands, keeping her from punching him, as he raised her to his face.

"If you want to fight, you got to learn how an Autobot actually fights, not just in random moves, like what you were doing." He grinned as he place Maria down on her aft. Maria looked up and saw Scavenger take a battle stance.

"Alright, attack me." Scavenger ordered.

Waisting no time, Maria ran forward with a punch but her opponent slid to the right and chuckled. Watching the younglings stance, Scavenger was a little confused. She was stiff all over. She kept her elbows close to her sides and when she punched it was like a 'rock'em sock'em robot' move. And her stabilizing servos only moved an inch or two.

"Okay, now look here. You got to keep your form loose. Don't keep it stiff. When you're loose, you can execute more moves as you move about. Now start to loosen up a bit." Scavenger corrected. As he did so, he made a quick punching movement, and just as he expected, Maria loosened her body and quickly moved to the side. "That's it. If you keep yourself loose, you won't get hit."

Feeling good about the complement, Maria went to punch again but the amount of force she had in her punch sent her spinning around. Scavenger couldn't help but laugh. "Don't punch that hard, or else you'll become a 'Autobot tornado'."

Hearing the commotion, Hoist and Blur peeked in to see what was going on. What they saw was enough to make them laugh to themselves. There was Scavenger, tough, hard headed, and down right serious almost to everyone who knew him, was playfully teaching a femme how to fight. This left Blur to think out loud.

"And to think he was serious most of the time." He said, leaning against the entrance wall.

"Yeah, and he usually hates being around others who are lazy most of the time."

"Are you saying the kid's is lazy, and not qualified to be one of us?" Blur asked.

"Nah, She's got spunk. Just look at her. With motivation like that, she can be a great fighter in no time." Hoist said, waving a hand in defence.

Getting back to the quarrel, Scavenger and Maria were moving about and dodging each others attacks. "Keep it up, kid. You getting it." Scavenger laughed as Maria tried to jump up at punch his face plate. "Come on, give me what you got." He encouraged. With that being said, the youngling jumped up again and punched, but missed.

"Ha-ha-ha. She's a dandy." Scavenger chuckled as he slapped Maria's aft, sending her cart-wheeling to Hoist, who caught her just in time.

"Take it easy with that slap of yours, Iron Fists." Hoist sternly warned.

"It wasn't that hard. If it was she would not be able to figure out if her hands were where her pads should be, or if her pads were where her hands should be." Scavenger stated.

Shaking her head to stop the dizziness, Maria replied, "Don't worry. I'm alright." She got herself up without any help and started back to Scavenger. "And I'm ready for round 2." She smiled, taking her own fighting stance.

"Atta girl. Now let's try again. Remember to keep circling around me so that you can find a weakness." Scavenger reminded. Once again, the two combatants began their melee battle.

Just then, as Scavenger leaned in to remind Maria of her posture, Maria sucker punched Scavenger straight in the nose plate. The green and black mech was sent on his aft, holding his nose plate, groaning in agony. Blur and Hoist gasped at what happened, and were afraid for Maria's safety. Maria braced herself in case she was going to be yelled at and punished.

slowly lowering his hands, Scavenger glared at the child, but then, to everybody's shock, started laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. You're not bad kid." He smiled, giving Maria a soft punch to her side, causing her to snigger.

"I'm sorry I hit your nose plate." She apologized.

"Don't even bother, Maria. Scavenger's been through worse than that. He'll make it." Hoist joked. Everyone was soon laughing at what happened, especially Maria. She was happy to see that she had the qualities of a good fighter. She only hoped that Optimus would see this.

…

…

…

…

Later that day, after the mission to retrieve the mini-con, everything around the base were somewhat back to normal. Mostly due to hearing about how Scavenger got beaten up by a youngling, partially humiliating him. Jetfire soon brought the subject to Prime.

"The kid really has a lot of potential, when Blur me what had happened. Maybe when she's fully upgraded to an adult, she can..." But before he could finish, Optimus glared at his second in command.

"Absolutely not. I don't want her to get any ideas in the subject of putting herself in the line of battle just yet." Optimus informed.

"But Prime, don't you think this is something she is doing in order to get your attention? The least you can do is congratulate her on that alone." Jetfire argued. But Prime just ignored him and left. "What has crawled up his tailpipe? Maria is just proving herself to be a great fighter. Isn't that enough to get you to like her?" Jetfire thought to himself.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Loved the fight scene with Maria and Scavenger? I kinda got that from the Jungle Book where Ballo teaches Mowgli how to fight like a bear; great classic Disney movie by the way. I do not own "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel. )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Prisoner

* * *

"Ha. Hiyaa. Ho-Ha!" Were all the noises that came from Maria as she demonstrated her new moves in front of the kids. Each jab and punch and side kick amazed the humans.

"Pretty nice moves, Maria. You must have practiced." Rad congratulated Maria, as she did a side kick.

"Thanks, Rad. Scavenger say's that if I keep this up, I might join the Autobots in no time." The kids however, knew that that would not happen. She was going to have to wait until she was older, but for now they could only watch.

"You think Optimus might agree to that, kid?" Billy asked, even though he allowed Fred to ask the questions, since Fred was much nicer.

"Well, I don't know. He might I guess." Maria answered. "He hasn't talked to me in a while. I wonder why."

Alexis stepped towards Maria, since she was the one who tried to sound optimistic.

"Optimus is the leader, you know. He has a whole lot of stuff he has to do. I'm pretty he will have some time for you soon."As if on cue, a familiar red, blue and silver mech came into the rec room, his gaze fixed on Maria.

"'Hey, Optimus. You should totally see Maria's moves." Carlos said, as Optimus walked over to the group. As Maria looked at the Prime, she noticed a look in his optics that seemed to tell her he wasn't too thrilled.

"I'm afraid you kids have to cut the fun short. Maria, you are not allowed to practice the form of combat with Scavenger." Prime ordered.

"What?" The kids and Maria exclaimed. Maria however, was more shocked. "Why? It's fun."

"It might be fun for you, but I do not see it in that perspective." Optimus replied, keeping a stern glance on her.

"How can you not see it in my per, uh, persectli, ooh, in my way. I just want to learn a thing or two, okay?" Maria protested.

"I know you want to keep yourself entertained,but I'm afraid that you will have to wait on combat training. When you are old enough, you can." Optimus answered, trying to sound assuring. Maria, not feeling the least bit assured, felt as if a string had been cut, and started to shake.

"So, it's the old 'You're-too-young-so-Wait 'till-you-are-older' trick, isn't it? You want me to wait for several stellar cycles, until I can do what ever I want?" She snapped, angrily.

Optimus couldn't beleive what he was hearing. The youngling look as if she had tossed out her sweet disposition, and was now, as the humans put it 'Bitchin' around'.

"And further more, you never let me go outside of the base. I want to see the earths grass, the earths dirt, the water, everything that earth has that Cybertron doesn't." Maria complained.

"I am trying to keep you safe. Suppose a Decepticon was out there. What would you do then?" Optimus countered. This left Maria's processor spinning wildly with anger, disappointment, and hurt.

"Keep me safe? Urgghhhh. I can't take this anymore." She turned with a scowl on her face plate, and was heading for the exit.

"Wait a moment. I did not give you permission to leave." Optimus stated, trying to grab her, but Maria quickly picked up the pace and yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

All was quiet and still. Optimus, feeling slightly annoyed of the younglings behavior to him, only shook his head in frustration and left. "What's gotten into them?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure, but Maria sure seemed hurt." Rad said, staring into the direction of which Maria went. "Let's see if she's okay."

"Yeah. I've never seen her get upset so quickly." Alexis agreed.

…

…

…

…

Following Rad, the kids left the rec room and soon came to a hallway, that showed a couple of doors. This was the hallway leading to each of the Autobots designated quarters. One the doors to the left stood open. Hearing huffs and puffs, the children automatically assumed that Maria was inside.

Entering inside, the humans found Maria pacing back and forth, breathing hard, and her cheek plates flushed bright red, in anger.

"Hey, girl. Are you alright?" Carlos asked, even though he knew she wasn't okay. Maria turned and saw she wasn't alone.

Sighing, she told them. "I just don't understand. Everything I do to get his attention, I somehow lose my privileges to do anything around here."

"It's not you, Maria. Maybe it's just that Optimus has never had younger robots around here. So he is just unsure about how to take care of you." Rad suggested. Alexis looked at him and added. "But the rest of the Autobots know how to care for her. Why shouldn't he. I mean, weren't they once kids, they should know how their parents cared for them?"

Sitting down on the berth, Maria thought about this, but then spoke again. "Why should everyone know how to care for me? I can take care of myself."

Rad saw that she was trying to change the subject, and summed up the courage to asked Maria a question he never even thought about asking. "Are you 'By polar'"?

"What's that"? Maria asked, since she didn't know about human disorders. Rad explained that by polar was a disorder that often gives people extreme mood swings.

"No. I'm just... different. I mean sometimes I have a short fuse, but that doesn't mean I'm by polar."

"Then why'd you get angry at 'big bot', when he told you to wait until you were old enough, to practice your fighting skills?" Billy countered. This, as you might have guessed, didn't help at all. In fact Maria began to feel angry again.

"I just don't want to be restricted to anything, okay. Jeez. I feel like a prisoner. Never doing what I want to do, and for what, just to have myself lose my privileges?"

"But that's just Optimus." Carlos tried to calm her down. "None of us are taking away your rights. Besides, I'm sure Optimus will change his mind, if you give him some time."

Maria was now starting to shake with frustration, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HIM SOME TIME, AND I DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM."

Jumping at the sudden volume increase in the younlgings voice, the kids stood silent, not knowing what else to say. Maria just huffed and puffed.

"Maria..." Rad spoke.

"Just go. I need sometime alone. By myself." Maria said turning her back to them. Seeing that she was stressed, the kids left the room, leaving Maria to battle with her thoughts.

"What's the matter with me? I would never treat my friends like that. Why am I letting my anger take control of me? I should know how to handle it. Why can't I just tell everyone about my condition? Will they understand or treat me like a robot with 'special needs'? I am not like that at all, but why won't I admit it? Why am I afraid to tell the truth" About my disorder, about my Dad? Nothing. I can't. I'm nothing but a coward. I'm an error. A malfunction. Just like what my Dad said. I'll never be an Autobot" She thought, and without even fighting it, she began to whimper and cry quietly.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Oh dear, Now why would Optimus not allow Maria to practice fighting? And more importantly, why is Maria so upset? Is there something else to her that we don't know? Find out in the next chapters.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(And now the Decepticons make their appearance. Thought I would not include them, did you? HAHAHAHA)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Discovery and Trouble

* * *

Far from the atmosphere of Earth, the decaying structure of the Decepticon space craft lay beaten and half-way molted away on to the surface of the Earth's moon. Standing still as a statue, allowing his dark shadow stretch to monstrous height against the suns light was Megatron. His two antler like horns stood protruding the top of his helm made the Decepticon leader look almost like a cybertronian image of a devil. And he was a devil, in his CPU, his actions, and in his ever-growing goal to bring the Decepticons to galactic domination. But all those were far from his CPU, because all he could think about was a way to get an advantage to dispose of Optimus Prime. Mini-cons and weapons weren't going to do the trick. He had to think of something. Something that could bring the Autobot commander to his knees, the same way he did when he took away his enemy's most precious belonging.

He growled in frustration, but then he turned when he heard steps coming from behind him. The form of Thrust came into view, everything from his wings mounted to his back, to his trade mark cone shaped head.

"My lord. You have been out for almost 6 hours. My I have permission to ask why you stand out here alone?" The lieutenant spoke.

"You may." Megatron answered, his glowing red eyes flashing in annoyance, as he stared at the suck-up standing next to him.

"I'm greatly concerned about your constant leavings from the base and standing out here with nothing but the craters from the moon, the stars, and the planet the Autobots are inhabiting, to look upon." Thrust said, staring off into the distance.

Megatron looked out as well and explained. "All our efforts to gain the mini-cons, and for what? To be one step behind of the Autobots? I grow tired of being second best to their leader. For too long I have remembered those humiliating failures that have occurred in the past. Especially when that yellow mech stole the Star Saber from my grasp and sliced one of my pincers, or when Optimus got hold of the Requiem Blaster to save himself from the ocean below which should have been his watery grave. I won't stand for this any longer." Both if his clawed hands griped into fists, so hard that he might have punctured his own palms.

"I'm sure that the next time we meet the Autobots again, we shall be more succesful, my lord. And besides we still have the Star Saber, the Skyboom Sheild, and the Requiem Blaster. Surely that should make you proud?"

Megatron only returned the thought with a punch to the cone heads face mask.

"Even with the weapons in our possession that won't stop the Autobots from trying to gain possession of them again. So unless you have a mini-con relic with at this moment, or even one the Autobots in your custody, let me be!" He shouted, his voice like that of a horrifying hurricane. Just then Demolisher came running to the two Decepticons.

"Megatron, sir. A mini-con has been detected. We need you back at the base to give us the orders, sir." He told his commander with heavy gasps, since he was running so hard.

Hearing the news, Megatron _so_ willingly put aside the thoughts that had troubled him earlier and lead the others back to the base. If he was going to get the best of Optimus, he had to do it now.

…

…

…

…

Just as the Decepticon alarms sounded, the Autobots alarms at their base sounded. As everyone gathered the coordinance to the mini-cons location appeared on the screen, showing the the following location, Bottleneck Peak, Utah.

"Another desert? We already got two mini-cons from deserts. Does it have be a thrid? The sun always bleaches my vehicles paint job." Hot Shot groaned.

Carlos, who had listened, turned and said. " Not all the mini-cons we saved weren't from the desert, don't you remember? We got one from a volcano, one from Antarctica, Forests, and.."

"Okay you got your point across." Hot Shot interrupted.

Maria giggled quietly as she overheard the converation, while at the same time watched the screen. The very image look amazing to her optics. The barren landscape, the cacti, and the bright sky. She wanted to see it for herself, but knew that she wasn't allowed to the base. There had to be a way should could go there without any of the Autobots knowing of her departure.

Her attention was then directed to the voice of Optimus as he ordered all the Autobots to report to the warp station. After saying this Prime turned his head and looked at the youngling and the human kids. "Maria, for your safety, you are to stay here under the watch of the humans."

"Okay." Maria sighed, still a bit angry from what happend a few days ago.

Crossing his arms Optimus sternly glared. "That's not the answer."

"Ughhh. Yes Sir." Maria replied, turning away from him with a huff.

Shaking his head in frustration, Prime turned and headed straight fo the warp station. As soon as the Autobots warped out to their destination, Rad walked over towards Maria, sensing that she wasn't feeling right. "You still upset with him, aren't you?"

Maria nodded. "I just can't shake it out of my processor, Rad. There has to be some way I can get him to see that I'll be alright outside of the base. I already tried learning how to fight, but that didn't work. What else can I do?" She began pacing back and forth, thinking to herself.

"Maybe a game can cheer you up. I just got a neat, jumbo sized Twister game for us to play. Does that sound okay, Maria? It might take your mind off of your anger." Alexis spoke, but then thought about it. "It's in my back pack, back in the rec room."

As Alexis said this, Maria hatched a brilliant plot. If she could convince the mini-cons to help her out, and if the kids were gone for a couple of nano clicks, she could go out to the desert. Maybe if she could help find the mini-con for the Autobots, Optimus might change his mind about her, and there would be no more 'over protective' restrictions. Turning to face Alexis Maria smiled. "That's a great idea. Why don't you guys go get it? I'll wait here with the mini-cons." She pointed to High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor.

"Okay. We'll be back." Alexis replied as she and the boys headed for the rec room. When they reached the rec room, Rad stopped and had a second opinion about them leaving Maria. He saw what looked like trickery in her optics as Alexis talked about brining her Twister game with her.

"Hey, this is just a random thought, but do you think Maria was just fooling us. Remember how she kept telling us these past few weeks that she wanted to go outside?"

This thought brought everyone back into reality.

"You don't suppose that she would..." Carlos pondered.

"Hey! She would." Fred blurted out.

"Oh No!. Why didn't I think of that." Alexis flinched in shock.

"C'mon. We got to go back." Rad shouted and they all ran as fast as they could back to the control room, but Maria was nowhere in sight. In fact, Grindor was on top of the control panel, holding onto a switch that would automatically activate the warp sequence. And on one of the camera monitors Maria could be seen inside the warp station.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back in five earth minutes. I'll tell you everything I saw." Maria called out.

"Maria, no!" Carlos shouted.

"Grindor, don't pull the switch." Rad cried, but it was too late. The mini-con pulled hard and immediately, the sounds of electricity, beeping dials, and whirring mechanisms could be heard as the image of Bottleneck Peak appeared on the warp screen. Before any one could stop the machine, the youngling began to fade and quicker than the blink of an eye, Maria was transported out of the base and out into the unknown.

"We're dead. So dead." Fred whimpered.

…

…

…

…

Out in the hot, scorching sun, the barren orange and gold landscape of Bottleneck Peak lay in peace... but not for long. Just then a warped image of a youngling appeared slowly then came in full focus. Stumbling from the the first time experiance in the warp sequence, Maria managed to stay on her stabilizing servos, because her CPU felt completley frazzled. After taking a couple nano clicks of recovery, Maria was awe-struck by the sight. The landscape was huge. Bare, few foliage, except for a couple of cactus and an occasional sound of a bird from somewhere nearby. "This looks pretty neat. But first things first, I gotta find the mini-con." Maria thought, but suddenly she jumped at the sound of heavy gun fire and canons bursting from up ahead. Racing her way up a hill, she saw the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons come to life before her optics. To the left side of the field lay the Autobots, fire round after round, and over to the right were the Decepticons, also firing round after round. She was very captivated by one Decepticon in particular, a huge, purple, green, and antlered brute. He was ginormous. He looked as if he could rip everyone the Autobots apart if he got the chance. As Maria leaned forward to get a closer look, she slipped and began rolling donward in a spiral, landing hard on her aft.

From the Autobot side, Sideswipe lifted his head and looked at the direction he heard a groan. "Must be the mini-con. It must have activated by itself." He thought to himself. He then turned to Blur. "Hey, cover for me. I think the mini-con has activated somewhere over there."

"Kid, this is no time for playing around. You go..." But before Blur could finish, Sideswipe was already running off to the direction he pointed out. Blur attempted to run after the young bot but was apprehended by gun fire. Seeing Sideswipe moving out, a couple of the Autobots came out of hiding and charged at the Decepticons, who came out of hiding as well. Only Optimus, Scavenger, and Blur stayed in place, firing carefully around his team.

Meanwhile, Maria quickly hid herself behind a large boulder and stood still, not making a stone. While she sat a bright glowing light illuminated from behind her, and turning around fast, Maria found herself staring into a tiny mini-con relic. Seeing her chance she pulled the stone relics out of the wedge, which it was encased in the boulder, but as soon as she did a blast shot above her head, causing her to duck down, saving her two pony tail appendages.

Just then Sideswipe's body came tumbling straight toward her. Stopping in mid spin, he looked up to see Maria handing over the mini-con relic. "Oh, thank you, Maria." He said as he got up and started to leave, when he stopped, turned around with a look of shock on his face, and nearly cried out.

"MARIA! What the slag are you doing out here?" He stuttered frantically.

"I just came out to help you out. I was going to leave the minute I gave the mini-con to you." Maria explained.

"Y...Y... You're not supposed to be out here. You gotta get out of here before.."

But before he could finish, a shot rang out and the hand that Sideswipe used to hold the mini-con with, was hit, sending the mini-con relic to the ground, shattered to pieces.

"You idiot, I said aim for the arm." Shouted Cyclonus, who stood behind Demolisher.

"He kept moving them around so much I couldn't get a clean shot."

"Now what are we suppose to give Megatron?" Cyclonus sneered as his glance came to the youngling, who quickly hide behind Sideswipe. "How about a fresh plate of "Youngling Stew" Ha-ha-ha." Cyclonus laughed.

"Don't even think about it, air head." Sideswipe warned Cyclonus, pulling out his gun.

"I'm thinking about." Demolisher grinned as he power linked with his mini-con, Blackout, increasing the power in his gun-hands. After that he let loose a hail of shots, all targeted to Sideswipe. One bullet managed to blow straight through Sideswipes right stabilizing servo, sending the Autobot down, screaming in intense pain. Purple energon began to pour out of the severe wound.

"Sideswipe!" Maria cried, rushing to the front of the injured mech, but Sideswipe pushed her away.

"No, get out of here. Go, I'll be okay."

Turning around Maria saw the glaring gleam of the two Decepticons, staring down at her with evil grins. Immediately she ran off with Cyclonus and Demolisher chasing after her, straight into a canyon over to the right side of the rock wall. Sideswipe was left to moan in pain, when Optimus and Red Alert came to his side.

"What happened?" Optimus asked as he help the mech to his only functioning stabilizing servo.

"Uhh... Maria... She needs help." Sideswipe answered weakly, optics barely online.

"What?"

Optimus then heard a scream coming from the canyon nearest to them, and with a look of protective instinct in his optics.

Running over several rocks and jumping over fallen foliage, Maria only looked back to see her pursuers coming in a little closer. Shouts of "Get back here, You ain't going nowhere, and, Megatron's going to make a metallic crown out of you." were heard. Maria ran farther and farther, when to her horror she came to a dead-end. Hearing the voices coming closer She tried to climb out but slipped and slammed to the ground.

"Looky what we got here. Hee-Hee-Hee." Cyclonus snickered, with Demolisher right behind him. Maria was now cornered and no one was there to help her. Picking up a tiny rock she threw it at the two mechs, but they laughed, moving in closer.

"No ones going to help you now, you shivering pile of junk. Megatron will be pleased to see you."

Crouching down in terror, Maria shed small tears of fear as she saw two pairs of hands reaching down to her.

Just then Demolisher was lifted off his peds and was sent flying backwards, the same happened with Cyclonus. As both bots looked up to see who it was the very sight of the mech responsible was enough to make them freeze in terror.

Optimus Prime towered over the downed 'Cons like an impenetrable fortress, tall and ready to fight. He wasted no time in beating the living daylights out of them, leaving them almost to the point they would almost go offline.

"If you come anywhere near her, I'll tear your afts off. Now get away from here." He snarled.

Taking the hint from the fighting tone of the Autobot leaders voice, Demolisher and Cyclonus bolted with Optimus shooting at them as they ran.

Megatron heard the blasts of gun fire coming from the canyon and saw two of his men running for their lives, or more appropriately, limping away for their lives. What really got the tyrants attention was the fury of his enemy, blasting at Cyclonus and Demolisher with no sign of stopping. Not wanting to lose any of his solders, Megatron ordered a retreat and quickly as they came, all the Decepticons warped out of the scene, and were gone.

With the enemy gone all the Autobots gathered to Optimus and Maria. The youngling was about to thank Optimus for saving her when he shot a look at her that stopped the youngling in her tracks. A look of serious anger in his golden optics. Maria looked around and saw other looks from the Autobots. Looks of concern, disappointment, and most of all...worry. Worry that would come very soon.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Uh Oh. This is not good.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Confrontation

* * *

Back at the Autobot headquarters, everyone was in utter shock over the event that had happened a few minutes ago. In the med bay, Sideswipe lay down in temporary stasis, while Red Alert was busy trying to repair his severely wounded stabilizing servo, which was sparking violently and small streaks of energon were pouring out slowly.

The human children were banned from the base for over a week since they didn't watch over Maria as they have been told. The mini-cons were placed into detention , not allowed to speak with Maria, since they helped her get to the desert.

Back in the command center, Optimus, Scavenger, and Maria were standing there, watching the screen that showed Sideswipe's operation going on from the med bay. Scavenger was speaking about the odds of the young scouts chances of surviving from a mortal wound like that, but Optimus was not paying any attention. His mind was only focused on the femme behind them.

"Scavenger, you are free to go. I need to speak with the youngling. Alone." The commander turned his head, a look of punishment in his optics.

Scavenger didn't even speak. He knew that Optimus Prime was going to "lay down the law" on the youngling, as the humans say. He nodded his head, and slowly made his way out the door.

"Maria... Come over here... Right...Now." Optimus ordered, his voice was almost ominous and threatening.

The sudden tone of Primes voice made Maria flinch. Not wanting him to get more angry, she turned and made her way to him and stood in front of the blue and red mech, her head half way down in total submission and guilt.

Standing with his arms across his chest in a disciplined manner, Prime looked down upon the child.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in, young one?" He said in an oddly menacing tone.

Maria didn't answer.

"I am the leader of the Autobots. A Prime. And when a Prime sets certain rules for his team, he expects those rules to be obeyed. No questions asked. What you have done out there in the desert was careless for both your own life or any of my own men. I am very disappointed in you, Maria."

Maria felt a cold electric chill run up her neck cables, small shaking now taking control of her body.

"I told you to stay at the base for your safety, and look what you did. You disobeyed my order, and in return you put yourself in danger, Sideswipe is in critical condition, and on top of that a mini-con relic was destroyed. It could have reactivated to reveal a comrade who would have helped us, but now that chance is gone... all because of your reckless and careless act."

The shaking in Maria's body only increased, but not in fear, but in anger and defiance. It was too much, she had to let it out.

"I was just trying to help. I thought that could prove myself to be one of you by saving the mini-con." She shouted.

"You think that going out there, with plasma blasts bursting all around you, almost close enough to blow you to bits, a chance to prove yourself worthy?" Prime shouted back, his optics flashing.

"No, I was going to return to the base as soon as I got the mini-con, you big dummy." Maria complained. Her shaking was starting to increase.

Scoffing at that remark, Optimus only growled. "Now you are acting like a sparkling."

That set her off. Almost as if a gun was shot, Maria screamed in total defiance.

"AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DECEPTICON. ALWAYS KEEPING ME PRISONER HERE. NEVER LETTING ME DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO. NO WONDER WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAT, POMPOUS, STUCK UP, BAD TEMPERED, OLD TYRANT!"

At those words, Prime's normally patient disposition was gone in a flash.

Just then, with an arm rising, and almost instantly a hard impact was felt upon the younglings right cheek plate. Optimus Prime slapped her. The force was so strong the she was knocked off her peds and lay almost in shock, one of her hands was covering the cheek plate that began to sting and throb in pain.

"IF I WAS A DECEPTICON, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU OFF, SINCE YOU WERE AN AUTOBOT. BUT SEEING THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING ME, I NO LONGER SEE A FELLOW AUTOBOT. ONLY A STUBBORN, SELFISH, AND INSUBORDINATE ROBOT WHO CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW A SINGLE COMMAND. EITHER YOU LEARN WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU AND LISTEN TO ORDERS, OR SO HELP ME I'LL..."

He stopped his yelling seeing that Maria wasn't looking at him. Still in a foul mood, he knelt down and grabbed her shoulder plate turning her around.

"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOUNG FE..."

All at once, his anger was gone. His voice seemed to turn quiet and still. For when he turned Maria to face him, he was not prepared for the sight that beheld him.

Maria's face was facing him, her right cheek plate was dark and bruised, thumping almost. But the worst part of all was the look of fear in Maria's optics, not just in anger and sadness, but in horror. Streams of energon tears were starting to leak from the optics as she stared at him. Then she got up and ran out the room, shouting out something that caught Optimus' attention.

"YOU ARE WORSE THAN MY FATHER!"

…

…

…

…

For one hour, Prime stood alone in the room in complete shock over what he had done to Maria. He was an Autobot. No Autobot would dare strike a youngling the way he did. How was he supposed to apologize to her? Would she be afraid of him for the rest of his and her life? What was he going to do? But the question that kept repeating itself in his CPU was...How could her father be worse than him?

Just then Jetfire appeared and saw Prime's state.

"I heard the ruckus that went on in here. Care to tell me why you're still here?" Jetfire asked.

"Oh, Jetfire. I don't know what caused me to hit her."

"You what?" Jetfire turned his head and look at his leader with questionable optics.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so mad. Why I did it was probably because she refused to listen to me, but I am regretting that." Optimus replied.

Jetfire placed his metal palm on his forehead and groaned, before putting a hand on Prime's shoulder plate.

"Prime, she isn't a solider, and you are no drill sergeant. She is only a child. You have to keep calm, no matter what."

Optimus only looked at his second in command and grunted, pushing away the hand that was on his shoulder plate.

"I know that. I was so enraged because she wouldn't take the fact that she could have died out there."

"And why do you think that? Was it because you never told her about the Decepticons, or about your family?" Jetfire countered.

Prime only rubbed his face mask in frustration. Jetfire was right. He hadn't told Maria about his family. About Aquarius... About his unsparked child that was resting inside of her.

Soon realizing his mistake, Optimus apologized to Jetfire for getting a bit testy at him.

"Forgive me. You are right about me. I never did have the spark to tell her. I'll be sure to tell her everything."

Jetfired nodded in agreement. Optimus was about to leave when he turned back to Jetfire and spoke once again.

"I forgot to mention something else. After my... act, she ran out crying out " You are worse than my father."

Jetfire blinked his optics in curiosity.

"How could you be worse than her father? She said that he gave her up to the orphanage so that she could have a better isn't all that bad, isn't it?"

Optimus only spoke in a suspicious tone. "There must have been something she hasn't told us the day she came her. something about Jack Hammer."

With that in mind he left the room and proceeded to the medical facility and grabbed himself a piece of cloth and drenched it in cool water. After that he want to the one place Maria would often go when she felt hurt...Hot Shot's quarters.

…

…

…

…

Hot Shot sat on his berth as he held the sobbing youngling, who was clinging close to his chest plate, huge drops of tears pouring out of her optics. Hot Shot began patting her gently on her back plate to calm down, but despite the effort it didn't help. He had already seen the bruise on her cheek plate and asked her if they should see Red Alert, but she refused to leave the room. All because she was afraid that Optimus Prime would out there, waiting to hurt her again, at least in her mind.

Just then a knock was heard from the door, and the voice of the leader was heard from the other side.

"Hot Shot, May I have permission to enter?"

From where he stood, Optimus heard a tiny gasp and whispers of " Don't let him in." were heard. Then he heard footsteps and the door slid open, revealing a yellow and orange mech.

"Yes, Optimus?"

Optimus sighed and blinked a couple of times before he spoke again.

"I know Maria is in here. I wish to speak with her."

"I'm not sure about that, boss bot. She's still upset. Maybe you should come back at a different time." The young Autobot suggested, but Optimus replied.

"Now is the proper time. Please... Let me see her." He lay a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder plate. "I only wish to apologize to her... Alone."

Hot Shot was still unsure, but in the end allowed his leader inside, and left.

As Optimus entered inside the room, Maria turned around on the berth, so that her back plate was facing him, and brought her knees to her chest plate, still crying. Optimus sighed quietly and walked over to her and sat himself next to the youngling. Feeling Optimus sitting on the berth, Maria scooted a few feet away from the red and blue leader.

Seeing her back away, Optimus sighed once more and softly cooed.

"I know you are mad at me for smacking you, but I want you to know that I am not angry anymore. I won't yell, scream, or anything. I want to speak with you for couple of nano clicks."

Whimpering, Maria pushed her face into her legs, refusing to look at him.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you did. You hurt me badly." Sniffled the youngling.

Edging a little closer to the crying child, Prime slowly lifted a hand and softly tried to turn her head towards his face plate. She flinched but Optimus reassured her that it was okay. Slowly he brought her face plate to his view, and nearly choked with shock, every inch of Maria's face plate covered in tears, and the bruise on her cheek plate was still present, bright and painful to the touch.

"Awww, You poor thing. What have I done to you?" Prime spoke.

Optimus tried to gently place the wet cloth he had stored in his pocket compartment to her cheek plate, but Maria backed away, shaking once again.

"Don't touch it, Don't touch me. I don't want you here. Please, go away." She cried.

Prime took full notice in her sudden shaking, and remembered something. Back on Cybertron, he had a solider who would often have negative outbursts do to either pressure in his CPU or in anger. It turned out his core processor had an emotion defect, similar to the human disorder, ADHD. He also remembered that a special needs medic was assigned to the solider and would help him when ever he was in one of his tantrums. Could Maria be suffering from the same diagnosis? Well, when she got mad at him she had the same symptoms of that defect in her processor, just the same as that solider from a long time ago. And if he was right, he could help her.

As the child sat there, shaking and whimpering, Prime remembered what the special medical officer did that helped calmed down the solider. If it worked on the solider it could work on Maria.

Slowly, he leaned forward, placed his hands on Maria's shoulder plate, and whispered.

"Easy there, little one. You are in a lot of stress and anger, you have every right to be mad at me, but first I need you to settle down so that I can talk with you. "

Maria lifted her head from her knees and looked at him, astonished by the change of tone of his vocal components.

"Now, I want you to take a deep breath in. Fill up your oxygen tanks and hold it for a couple of seconds. After that, breath out, smooth, slow and quietly."

To prove this, he took in a hefty deep breath, held in the air in his oxygen tanks for a while, then breathed out, like a soft, peaceful wind in the springtime.

Maria did as she was told, and after four breathing exercises her shaking was gone, and was calm. As soon as that happened, Optimus carefully placed the cloth to her cheek plate and had her hold it there to help with the swelling.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about."

"I believe you already know." Optimus replied softly.

"What you did was dangerous. You could have gotten yourself hurt, or worse... killed. I was so worried that I would lose you. If any of those Decepticons caught you out there I just couldn't forgive myself." He said.

"Why do you feel that way towards me?" The youngling asked.

"It's because... because... you remind me of some one I used to know... Some one I used to love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria was now confused.

Optimus pulled Maria close and whispered.

"What I mean is,... I never told you this, or anyone about this. You see, I had someone special in my life who was just like you. She was very sweet, kind, and beautiful..."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Now we will found what has kept Optimus in the dark for so long. Want to hear it?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(This chapter shall be told from Optimus Prime's point of view. Warning, mentions of character death.)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Aquarius, and Tragedy

* * *

Back when I was a youngling, about as old as you were, I lived at the Prime Mansion. The building itself was massive. It had been apart of my family's heritage for several generations. The size of the structure was to incorporate the Prime's many offices, guest rooms, and an indoor crystal garden.

While life in the mansion was fine, I usually spent time out with my mother, and we would visit the poorer parts of Cybertron, mainly giving energon and other things they may need.

One day on one of our trips to the lower streets of Cybertron, I was busy helping bringing in some supplies for a local shelter for the homeless, when I saw another family unit bringing in some supplies as well. One of them was about my age, but this one looked different.

She was slender, bright blue armor, and two fin-like protrusions along her audio receptors, looking almost like mer-bots my mother used tell me stories about. But the most striking feature about her was when she turned around to face me, and there, glowing like falling stars, were two shiny, beautiful golden optics.

I was so distracted by her optics that I almost forgot about her, until she spoke.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Huh...Oh!. I'm sorry. Well, I...uhh... that stuff your carrying looks pretty heavy. Do you want some... help?"

"Of course. You can grab those pipes from the box I'm carrying. Those things are heavy for me."

I grabbed the pipes and escorted her to the building when I asked her name.

"Aquarius. My names is Aquarius. What is yours?"

"Optimus."

"Optimus, huh? Never heard a name like that before. Sounds unique."

That hit me. All at once my cheek plates started to flush. She giggled at my blushing face, but not in a mean way.

"Heh-heh. I didn't know my name was unique. Yours is too you know."

"Thanks."

And from that first encounter, it started a wonderful friendship I will always remember. We both shared the idea of peace, unity between other worlds for the common good, and adventure beyond our home forever traveling through space and cosmos.

Many stellar cycles passed and our friendship was often in secret, because my father was very specific on who should my companions and who shouldn't. Even though I went against my father's wishes, I still loved him just the same. My mother however, was happy with whoever I hung around with.

I soon as I became a Prime after my father went offline, I proposed to Aquarius to be my bondmate. She was still poor, and the proposal was enough to make her erupt in tears. She would no longer suffer from hunger and cold. And the most wonderful part of all, I would be at her side, as she would be at my side.

The wedding was a glorious affair. The Temple of Primus was decorated with gold and silver idols, silk banners, diamond ornaments, and all the music was provided by the finest musician of Cybertron. When the wedding commenced, I stood with complete awe as Aquarius came down the aisle, wearing a lovely dress, and a beautiful wedding tiara with rubies and pearls. The audience was filled with Autobot generals, solider's, and even my future men, Jetfire, Scavenger, and Red Alert. Even some of Aquarius' family members joined in the audience.

As we listened to the elderly priest give out his speech to Primus to give us blessing, all I could do was stare lovingly into my bride's optics, glowing like two glorious suns.

"Do you, Aquarius, take Optimus Prime to be lawfully wedded husband, and be there for him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Aquarius.

"I will."

"And do you, Optimus Prime, take Aquarius to be lawfully wedded wife, and be there for her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The priest then raised both of his arms and announced.

"Then by the power invested in me, and in the power of Primus, lord of peace and eternity, I herby pronounce you husband and wife."

At that moment, everyone cheered, sounds of laughter, screams of joy filled the temple, as my new wife locked our lips together, and I kissed. A kiss that united us in an eternal bond that could never be broken. It truly was a dream come true for us both.

Several stellar cycles had passed and everything was going fairly well for me and Aquarius, until one day I got the biggest surprise of my life. It was while I was assisting in one of Energon Mines when Jetfire com linked me and told me that Aquarius had to have quick transport to Kaon medical building, complaining about painful strains around her mid-section.

I was quick to respond. I had one of the officers of the mines assume my position as I sped to the hospital, anxious to know my bondmates condition. When I reached it I immediately went into the waiting room, and as soon as i did one of the nurses recognized me as one of the patients bondmates, and led me to one of the examination rooms.

When I got inside, Aquarius was contentidly sitting down on the medical table with a huge smile on her face plate, and to her right was the medical officer, Ratchet. He told me that Aquarius' pains in her mid-setions were caused by a developing protoform...A sparkling. Apparently Aquarius was waiting to tell me as a surprise, but did not get the chance to tell me do to the severe pain. He told me that she was not due to giving birth, but will in a few months. As soon as he finished I came over to Aquarius and gently hugged her tight, being careful not to harm my developing child.

During the next few months we have prepared a special nursery for our child, as well as choosing its name, and what types of parents we should be. But most of the days, we spent our time out in the crystal garden, lying down on the grounds smooth surface, doing nothing but talk to each other. I even talked to the sparkling, while it was still inside my wife. How I enjoyed placing the palm of my hand against her mid-section, feeling the movement of my child. It made me feel so wonderful to know that soon the sparkling would come out, and I would gaze upon the face of my offspring.

Now, one day one of the servants of the mansion came to my office, and informed that that the Autobot Council needed to see me as soon as possible. I knew that it would another of those meetings that included security checks around most of the energon mines, and assembling new recruits.

I was a bit apprehensive about going to another meeting, but Aquarius insisted that I should go. After all it was my job as a Prime.

I would regret that decision.

After only a couple of hours of the meeting, I received an emergency call from Jetfire. I can still hear the panic in his voice.

"Commander! It's the Prime Mansion. It's been destroyed. We can't find any survivors, and a couple of Decepticons are still at the site. We need you here right now!"

I was quick to respond.

I made to my home in a matter of astro seconds. As I transformed, my optics met the sight of the only home my ancestors had originated for many stellar cycles, burning to the ground. My thoughts of my home were nothing compared to the horror I met as I came closer. I wasn't on the side were my men were located. Instead I was behind the burning structure... right in the enemy line.

"Optimus!"

What I saw, being held by two strong Decepticons was my wife. And standing right beside her was my arch enemy...Megatron, and he was grinning, a distinct grin I would never forget.

"Well, welll. I was beginning to wonder when you would come, Prime." Megatron smirked.

"Let her go, Megatron." I screamed, but I was quickly detained by two other Decepticons.

As they held me down, I watched as that devil of a cybertronian paced around me and my wife.

"Ever since this war began, I have been more than ambitious at finding a weak spot among your people, Optimus. Yet how I was so foolish to realize that you, of all Autobots, would have the most common weakness of all."

He then came over to Aquarius, his clawed handing reaching for something in his storage compartment.

It was then I saw that faint glimmer of a dagger, and it was raised up, and it aimed for Aquarius' throat.

"The weakness of loosing someone most beloved, and...precious."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...UHHHHH...OHHHHHH!"

I was paralyzed by the sight, the image of my wife being stabbed multiple times by Megatron would forever be engraved in my processor. I cried, screamed, and begged for him to stop. But it was already over. The light from Aquarious's optics faded away...She was gone.

That's when Megatron did the most pit forsaken act I would never forget.

He took the dagger, and began to slice her mid-section open...reached inside...and pulled out my sparkling...lifeless.

"Behold, Decepticons. The heir to the Prime legacy. The most powerful Autobot in the galaxy." He cackled, and the rest of those monsters joined him in cruel laughter.

Just then, to my horror, Megatron slammed the tiny body to the ground, and stomped down on its head, crushing it.

That did.

I could not take it any longer.

WIth a cry of anger and anguish, I freed myself for my captors, and lunged straight for Megatron. Savage blow were dealt to him in a matter of nano clicks, and I was not going to let him go. He was going to pay for what he did.

I don't know what happened, but Megatron somehow managed to free himself and struck me with one of his clawed digits, leaving a permanent scar.

As soon as he got to his feet, he ordered a retreat, and soon all the Decepticons were gone in a flash of terror. I stood alone breathing heavily. I could hear the distant calls from Jetfire and Red Alert, but I failed to turn to them, because after the pure rage that I had spent on nearly killing my enemy...I fainted from exhaustion.

The next morning I found myself in a hospital, with Jetfire and Red Alert by my side. The told the tragic news about how the Decepticons managed to find out information about my wife and our expecting child, and had made an ambush upon my home, killing all who lived there.

They also told me that the bodies of Aquarius and the sparkling were recovered and were ready to be buried at my request. I managed to stagger to my feet and entered the room where my family lay, offline. My dear Aquarius was almost torn to shreds, her mid-section torn open, her mouth opened in a silent scream. And my sparkling, not even ready to enter the world, his face terribly distorted by Megatrons foot.

I shed sparkbroken tears as I gazed upon them. From that day, I vowed to myself, that I would never endanger the lives of those I cared for, if they would have to suffer the same fate as my family.

That was why I kept myself away from you. So that I would not becoming to attached to you, and letting my own careless actions bring you to a horrifying end.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Very sad chapter, I know, but the next one will be all about Maria's past. Warning the next chapter will be rated T due to mentions of abuse.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abuse and Forgivness

Maria sat in complete shock as she heard Optimus's story. She could not believe what she was hearing. How could Megatron do such a horrible thing. And poor Optimus. How he must have suffered?

After he had finished, Maria was starting to tear up once again, not just in sadness, but feeling ashamed of all the things she had said to Optimus Prime.

Seeing this, Prime reached over and patted her back plate, trying his best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Maria sobbed.

"It is alright, little one. It was my fault not telling about this in the first place." Optimus cooed softly.

"I just had no idea how much you went through. Having a family taken away, and I only made it worse."

Optimus raised both optic ridges. "No, don't say that. You did not make anything worse for me. You are not the cause for me to grieve over the loss of my family, in fact...you might say ever since you came, I remembered the good things that happened with Aquarius and I."

Maria raised her head, her optics still streaming with tears but was starting to calm down. "I do?"

Prime nodded, and placed his hand onto one of Maria's pony tail like appendages, caressing it. "Let us cheek your cheek, I believe my story may have healed it partially." Optimus said and Maria lifted the cloth off of her cheek, the bruise now gone. Happy with the injury gone Optimus continued.

"Well, now that I have revealed myself, it is time for you to reveal yourself." He said while moving closer to her.

"Wat do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Do you remember what you shouted to me, when you stormed out of the command center? You said that I was worse then your father,"

Maria stood still for a while, then her head shot up in surprise... She had been caught.

"Your father never gave you up, did he?" Optimus leaned in. Maria nodded her head.

Optimus turned her around gently to face him and placed both hands on her shoulder plates.

"Maria, I need you to tell me the truth. About who your father really was. Do not be afraid to tell me, because I will listen and I will help you along the way."

"Okay. I'll tell you." Maria sighed.

"I was born to an weapons specialist named Jack Hammer, and a librarian named Elita 1, but I never told you what really happened between them."

Maria cleared her throat and began.

"My parents never married because they loved each other. Their marriage was arranged because of hard times, while the war was still going on back on Cybertron. Even though they had to marry because of their families traditions, they had nothing in common, and that would lead to several problems during the next stellar cycles.

"My father, Jack Hammer, had a horrible temper. He was almost always angry everyday in his life. I suppose it ran only his side of the family, but I wasn't sure. One thing was for sure; my mother never liked it when he was displeased with everything.

"In fact, when I had just turned 3 vorns old, my mother decided to divorce from Jack Hammer, but during the process, she lost the right to keep me, hence why I remained under his so called "Care".

"During those 6 stellar cycles of my life, my father cruelly mistreated me. In several ways I can hardly even say. I will try to tell them to you though."

She took in a deep breath and resumed.

"One of the ways he would punish me would be beating me. That was his most used method in getting me to listen to him. Either by his hand, or pipe, wrench, even a hammer he would beat me so much, that I was afraid to even make him cross.

"Another method he used was by throwing scrap metal at me. He didn't even care if it was sharp or not, he would just throw it at me, even if I didn't do anything wrong.

"He would also put me inside of the cellar that was under our house, and leave me in their with the door locked. I would often be left there in the dark all by myself.

"But the worst thing he did to me was call me names, even bad names that I can;t even say. Such names as 'Glitch, Rod-Sucker, Error-Head, Worthless pile of Scrap, Fragger, and Bionic-Brat.' "

Optimus could hardly belive what was coming out of Maria's mouth. All those names...Those pit forsaken names Jack Hammer would call his daughter. It disgusted him. What kind of Autobot would ever beat an innocent child, it was inconceivable.

"I wasn't just afraid of him, I hated him. I hardly even believed he was my father, because I would never do any of those things to anyone. I even told myself that I would run away no matter what, but somehow he heard me say it under my breath. He dragged me into the kitchen and he grabbed a pipe and began hitting my side with it as he yelled "If you even dare try to leave this house, I'll pound you into scrap, you Glitch. Do you hear me?".

"I was sent to the cellar with a sore side after that. But that still didn't stop me from trying to escape from that house of horrors. 7 times I tried, and all of them failed, with painful consequences. But I remember one day that I would never forget. A day where my father gone to far.

"One day, I noticed my father sleeping heavily after a night of drinking at the nearby bar, and I decided to make my move. I sneaked my way out of our house, and I started off on my journey to freedom, freedom from that monster of a father.

"After I had gone only a few miles, I spotted a park and playground. I had seen them all the time but I was forbidden to enter them by none other than by my Dad. Had I kept on walking, I would have avoided the horror that would come, but I was more interested in that tiny place of play.

"I entered the play ground and went straight to one of those things that had seats hanging from strong wires, and I started to swing. I had never felt such freedom before. It felt wonderful. The other Autobots that occupied the park were a little puzzled at my somewhat unexpected experience, just stood and watched me as I swayed to and fro, not having the care in the world. The reason was because I was a bit dirty and was a little to old to be playing in a sparkling enviroment. All of that blinded my senses, for what happened next was unforgettable, a memory that refuses to leave my processor even to this day.

"I was in mid-swing when a hard hand grabbed the cuff of my neck plate and threw me off the swing. I looked up and there stood the hulking, menacing figure of my father, and he was fuming with anger.

"He growled at me saying that I was going to pay for leaving him, and he called me a Rod-Sucker. That's when I felt the ultimate pain, pain I would never recover from, both from my body and spark.

"As the Female Autobots and their children watched in horror, my father started to kick at me violently, punch at my sides, pick me up and throw me to the ground several times. Even from this torture, I could hear cries for help, but despite the cries, my Father paid no attention and continued his assault.

"The attack was only a couple of nano clicks, but to me it seemed forever, and for a moment I thought I was going to die. That was when two male Autobots came out of nowhere, and pulled me free from the assault, but that did not stop one final move my father did. He made a fist and punched me in the face plate, saying that I would never be a real Autobot because I was weak too fight back, even against him."

Optimus couldn't utter a sentence fragment, for what he heard from Maria's tragic past was nothing but mortifying and horrible.

"After the incident I was sent to Nebulana Orphanage for Femmes. That's all I have to say. "

Maria then sighed sadly with a small energon tear leaking from one optic. She then looked up at Prime and sighed again. "Every night I always seem to remember those awful, painful moments between me and my father. I try my best to forget them, but they keep coming back. Why did he have to be that way to me? Why...why?" She began to cry quietly again.

"I don't know why your father did those things to you..." Optimus cooed, as he sat her on his lap and stroked her cheek plate. "...But I can assure you this. Nothing like that will ever happen to you ever again. What he brought upon you was unacceptable."

Optimus then brought his face closer to hers, his optics looking tenderly into hers. "I am glad that you told me all of this, because now I know that I should never punish you physically, even though I wouldn't dream of doing so. I promise you that I will never slap you again. Yet, I also want to tell that if something is troubling you, talk to any of us. We will help you out, no matter what. And, starting tomorrow me and my team will do our best to make your life better, to put the past behind you and love every moment that begins now. "

Maria's couldn't help but stay silent as she listened to the warm gentle voice that came from Optimus. Optimus was going to help her? She could almost hardly believe him, but by the way he spoked he ad to be telling the truth.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do. I really mean it. Right at the bottom of my spark." Prime chuckled as he rubbed his forehead against her, making her smile, which was just what he wanted.

Maria moved away a bit, but not in fear though. She held out her hand to him and said. "Would it be okay with you, if we started over?"

"That would be just fine." Optimus answered, extending his hand to hers, and they both shook hands.

"My name is Maria. It is a pleasure to meet you." Maria introduced.

As their hands parted Optimus introduced himself.

"Hello, Maria. My name Opti..."

All of a sudden Prime found himself being pushed down on the berth, and Maria was on top of him, giving him the biggest hug she could give. Optimus was surprised by this, but only shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

For a while nothing happened. The mech and young femme did nothing else but hold each other for what seemed like an eternity. But within that eternity, there was something that they both never felt before...Love. Love for each other. They were now starting to care for each other. It was at that moment that would change their lives forever.

The silence of their bonding was soon broken by Optimus' quiet, warm chuckles as he lifted himself and Maria up and out of the berth. Optimus had Maria pinned gently to his chest as he looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Maria asked.

"For forgiving me." He answered as he pulled her up to his face.

"Well, since we have put both of our pasts behind us, starting tomorrow, I, will be planning some things that you and I will be doing. Things that I think you might find fun, and enriching." Optimus smiled in his optics, as he put her down.

"What sort of things." Maria asked.

Prime only laughed as he patted her head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Lets just say it is going to be a surprise."

Maria only snickered and grabbed hold of the hand that patted her and playfully tugged it.

"Pleeeeaaase? If you tell me I'll still act surprised. Please?"

"You are such a rascal. No wonder why everybody likes you." Optimus laughed as he knelt down on one knee and brought the giggling youngling to his chest, pinning her there, and gave her a gentle noogie, briefly pinching her pony tail appendages, causing Maria to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, Stop it, I wont ask you again. Just please stop it." Maria laughed while pleading.

"I'm not so certain if I believe you." Optimus laughed as he sat himself on the floor, with the youngliing still in his grasp, trying her hardest to escape from the noogie attack. He could hardly believe what he was doing at that moment. He was playing with a youngling. He had never played with any younglings before, only when he was a youngling himself, but this was now the starting point in strengthening his and Maria's relationship. And he was determined to change her life, to forget the past and enjoying the present, and dream about the future.

All of a sudden, Maria squirmed so hard, she freed herself and leapt on top of Optimus, playfully grabbing his ear fins.

This soon erupted into a playful wrestling match of sorts, mainly seeing who would be on top of who.

After a short while, the match ended with Maria on Prime's chest laughing hard, while Optimus laughed with her. Soon the younglings giggles turned into a exhausted yawn. Optimus looked at her and saw the femme struggling to keep her optics online.

"Getting tired?" He said softly.

"No, I just have something in my optics, that's all." Maria tried to deny, but was already slipping away into stasis and yawned again.

Prime only chuckled quietly as he rose up from the floor, picked her up and gently lay the sleepy child on the berth.

Before he left to plan the day ahead, Optimus leaned down and kissed Maria's forehead and whispered.

"Sweet dreams, little one."

After hearing his footsteps leave the room, and the door creaking closed, Maria smiled, closed her optics, and for the first time in forever... her nightmares were gone, and happy dreams replaced them.

***Authors Note***

**(Now we all know what really happened to Maria. I based her off of me because I also suffer from Autism and Asperger Syndrome, but I have never been through child abuse. Child abuse is an awful thing and it makes me so angry that people would ever do horrible things to children. But with that aside, we can now focus on what Optimus has in store for the young femme. Find out what happens in the next chapter.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

New Beginnings

* * *

Red Alert was busy with reading over the papers that showed the result of damage that Side Swipe had received earlier when the doors slid open, and Optimus walked in.

Red Alert placed the papers down onto the table in the far corner of the room next the an x-ray machine, and came over to the commander.

"Forgive me for interrupting anything." Optimus apologized.

"Oh, no. You did not interrupt anything, Prime." Red Alert said, lifting up a hand in defence. "In fact, I was about to call you through the com link but then you arrived."

"What is it?" Prime asked.

Red Alert went back to the table and picked up the papers he had earlier and looked through the x-rays and data.

"I have been overlooking Sideswipe's injury, and it turns out that it can be fixed up in no time. So there is no need to worry about losing him any longer." Red Alert smiled. This brought some relief to Optimus, but he still had something he needed to discuss over with the CMO.

"Well, now that Sideswipe is in the clear, there are some thing I wish to converse with you." He began.

"I talked to Maria, after our argument, and I managed to find out about her behavior over the past few days. The reason for her outburst was because she is suffering from an emotion defect. She is having trouble with controlling her emotions. But that isn't all. She told me the real story about her family."

"But she did already, since she first arrived." Red Alert interrupted.

Optimus sighed and went on. "She lied about her father. Jack Hammer did not give her up for her own good. He was abusive and violent. He would often beat her, his very own child, in ways I can't even describe. She has become traumatized from this abuse, and all because I slapped her I made her afraid of me. I felt so guilty in bringing back those horrible memories. But there is no need to worry. We have forgiven each other, and I want to give something to her in return."

"I suppose you had to tell her about your memories as well?" Red Alert smirked, making Prime look at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

Laughing, Red Alert answered.

"Jetfire told me."

Sighing in embarrassment and chuckling, Optimus shook his head.

"Why did I even make him my second in command?" He chuckled.

"Ohh... I don't know? Maybe for good looks, skill in battle, or better yet... knowing how to make you feel better." Jetfire spoke out of nowhere. Apparently he had heard the conversation and decided to drop in uninvited.

"So, I take that everything went well between you and Maria?" Jetfire asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Optimus nodded.

"Well, what is this plan of yours?" Jetfire inquired, leaning himself against the wall.

"My plan is to give Maria a real childhood. Something that she will always treasure, and put her past behind her. As of now, we are going to be her family."

"Family?" The two mechs said in unison.

"Don't get me wrong, Prime, but what are trying to say exactly?" Jetfire was puzzled.

Chuckling, Optimus exclaimed.

"What I mean is, is that we are going to be an adopted family to her."

Red Alert was stunned by this. Being a family to an orphan who had a troubled past? How can they be a family to Maria, while retrieving mini-cons and keeping one step ahead of the Decepticons at the same time?

Jetfire on the other hand thought it was a perfect idea.

"I suppose that makes me an 'uncle', and Red Alert the 'grandpa'?" He joked.

"This is no laughing matter." Red Alert frowned. "As much as we want Maria to be happy, how are we suppose to keep an optic out for any Decepticon activity?"

"I agree with you. But I belive we can multi task." Optimus interrupted. "I will see to it."

"I'm not so sure about this..." Red Alert pondered, while scratching his head in thought. Even though he was a bit uncertain about the idea, he realized that Optimus was right. Maybe this would work out for both the youngling and his leader; they never had the chance to experiance the true meaning of family, and now was the chance for both of them. But then, the Decepticons would be a constant threat, so there would be times when the team would have to go and fight, but then one or two of them could stay at the base and watch over the child, so as to not have any casualties since earlier on.

"... but I am in." Red Alert smiled.

"Sign me up." Jetfire declared.

Optimus Prime was relieved to see that they had agreed to his plan. Immediately, he had Red Alert inform the rest of the Autobots of what he had planed. He had Jetfire inform the mini-cons that they were free from detention, as well as sending Laserbeak to their human companions that they were no longer banned from the base. Optimus believed that the human children could help him with some doing earthly customs, such as holidays, and even birthdays. As he sent Jetfire and Red Alert to do these, he went towards the command center, and began researching on something very special; something very special for Maria.

…

…

…

…

The next morning, Maria awoken from a peaceful, nightmare free stasis, and stretched the muscle cables in her back and neck plate. Turning her head to wake up Hot Shot, she did a double take. Hot Shot wasn't there. Where was he? As far as the youngling knew, if he were to wake up earlier than her he would wake her... but he didn't. Did he forget?

She was a bit annoyed at first and decided to go look for him and see why he didn't wake her.

As she exited his quarters, she headed straight to the rec room, and to her surprise no one was there.

"That's strange." She thought.

Another thing that she took to consideration was the fact that it was quiet. Too quiet. The only thing she heard was her own breathing.

"Maybe he is in another room." She thought and continued her search.

The doors to the med bay opened and Maria stepped in to find Red Alert going through some paper work by a computer.

Hearing the younglings footsteps coming rom behind, Red Alert turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Maria. I was just about to get you." He said as he placed to paper work back on a table.

"What is it, Red Alert?" Maria asked. Her mission in looking for Hot Shot was brushed away, and was replaced by Red Alert taking over to what looked like an energon dispenser...only it looked different. Instead of being silver in color, in was white, and inside was energon. What was strange about this was that the energon bubbled furiously, but not too much.

Redt Alert picked up a cup and went over the sink-like nozzle and poured in the warm liquid.

He then turned and gave it to Maria. "Drink up."

"Why? This isn't like the energon I have in the rec room." Maria said, looking unknowingly at the liquid.

"I'll tell as soon as you drink up. After that I have to bring you to the control room. Everyone is waiting for us to be there."

Everyone? Is that why she couldn't find the Autobots? Why were they in the control room? Did this have to do with her?

Well, in order to find out she had to refuel.

Taking a small sip of the energon, she blinked in surprise. It tasted sweet. Very sweet. The taste seemed to tickle her taste receptors in her glossa.

"Good, isn't it." Red Alert chuckled as he watched Maria literally hork down the drink.

"That was delicious." Maria smiled. "What did you put in this?"

Red Alert only laughed as he took her hand in his and led her out of the med bay.

"I told you I will let you know after this meeting." Red Alert smiled.

"Meeting?" Maria asked.

"You'll see."

…

…

…

…

As the doors to the control room slid open, the Autobots that occupied the inside of the room turned to see the CMO and the youngling enter. Hot Shot, being the first break the silence, smiled and snickered.

"We were wonderin' when you slow pokes would show up."

Red Alert only shook his head at the remark, but Maria's attention was soon fixated at the figure of Sideswipe. He was no longer in the med bay, but was now here with a some sort of cast on his stabilizing servo.

She immediately went straight to him and hugged him, being careful not to hurt his wound, and started apologizing for her foolishness.

"Hey, don't worry, big sis. I'll make it." He reassured.

"I swear I will never doing anything like that ever again. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Maria whimpered.

"He will be fine, young one." Spoke the voice of the Autobot commander as he came to Maria.

"Optimus." She exclaimed, but not in a spooked way, but she was concerned about why all of the mechs were gathered here.

As soon as he knelt down to the youngling he began the explanation.

"Do you remember our little conversation last night?"

Maria nodded.

"Well, I have told my men about the truth of your past, as well as the plans we will have in store for you in due course."

But before Optimus continued, Maria stopped him.

"You told them? Why did you? I thought this was just between us." Maria spoke.

Optimus only chuckled softly and continued.

"Now, Maria, if things are going to change around the base, every one here has to know about what we conversed last night."

"Yeah, how come you never told us about who your father was, and what he did you?" Hot Shot asked.

Maria shuffled her pads, nervously. They were right. Why hadn't she told the truth? Half of them were older than her, and might have understood what she went through. So why didn't she?

"I guess I was afraid that none of you would believe me."

Scavenger shook his head. "What makes you think we wouldn't believe you?"

Maria shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment before she went on.

"Well, you all looked serious when I first met you, and assumed that you wouldn't belive a youngling such as myself."

Jetfire couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh. "The only younglings we don't believe most of the time are those two." He pointed to Hot Shot and Sideswipe, to which they both retaliate by saying "Hey!", in unison.

"You listen to either of us sometimes, you know" Hot Shot retaliated.

"Hey, I was only kidding." Jetfire waved his hands in defence.

After everyone's laughter died down to quiet chuckles, Jetfire resumed.

"Anyway, what we are trying to say is, if there is something bothering you, anything at all... tell us. It doesn't matter that you are a youngling, we will believe you. Okay?"

Maria was so moved by the kind words that she couldn't even think about thinking the whole thing over.

"Okay, I promise to tell you if anything is wrong." Maria extended her hand to Jetfire and he extended his and both shook on the promise.

"That's odd." Hoist interrupted, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Didn't you use to be uneasy at times like this, Maria?"

"Hey, you're right. Why am I not angry, or shaking anymore?" Maria asked him.

"That I can answer." Red Alert explained. "You remember that new energon formula I had you take, before we came here?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, I happened to have some ingredients for a formula that helps with maintaining calm behavior for bots who have disabilities with controlling their emotions,"

Red Alert then patted Maria's head and continued.

"Which means you can now think about what you're going to say and how you and others will react."

"Wow. That's neat."

"I'm glad to see that you are agreeable to everything that is happening now. " Optimus' voice announced as he straightened himself back up and gazed down at the femme in an almost loving way that surprised Maria.

"With all of that out of the way, I will now make an offer for you that I think you can't resist." He smiled in his golden optics.

"An offer?" She asked.

"In order to make your new life more pleasent, than the one you have horribly had to go through, I have decided to make my team, mini-cons, and humans,...your new family. Are you willing to accept this?"

A sudden chill began to run up he neck cables of the youngling. Family? Did he really say "Family"? This had to be the best moment ever, but could not find the right words to express her joy, and for a while stayed silent. For a few seconds nothing happened until Maria stuttered, still overcome by sheer joy.

"A...a...a...a... A...Family?"

Optimus nodded. " A family."

"Just think about it, kiddo. You can have me as an uncle." Hoist smiled.

Turning around to face Hoist, Maria slowly started to grin.

'I guess that would, and maybe Jetire and Scavenger and Red Alert can be the other uncles. Blurr and can be my cousin, and Hot Shot and Sideswipe can be my brothers.."

"We already are." Hot Shot chuckled.

"And Optimus can...can...ca..."

Seeing her optics begining to shed tiny, happy tears, Optimus once more knelt down to her, took both her hands into his gentle, silver ones and cooed.

"Maria, I know you never had a true father that gave the true love a father can give..."

He used a thumb digit to wipe away a tear from her optic and continued. "... But I would be honoured to give it to you, and be your surrogate father."

A great, big smile began to spread across the femmlings face plate, her tears now gone.

"I would love that, very much...Dad." Maria sighed as she threw her arms around Primes neck plating, making the red mech lift her, and himself up, and stood for a second in a loving, warm hug.

"Then it is settled," Optimus chuckled, as he looked over his surrogate daughter.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Hooray! Maria now has a family of her own. More chapters are to come soon. Well, so long for now. Off to see Muppets Most Wanted. I don't own the Muppets, which are said here in this note, they belong to Disney and all credit goes to Disney.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Picnics and New Arrangments

* * *

Back on the earths moon, on the same day as the Autobots became Maria's new family, Cyclonus and Demolisher were undergoing the painful process of being repaired in the med bay. Much of the repairs were pretty much painful and horrible, and worst of all ... it wasn't even finished.

Megatron was too busy passing about, ranting about his team utter pathetic actions that lead to their loss of the mini-con, rather than pitying his mens wounds being mended.

"How could I have faith in such pathetic excuses for Decepticons such as yourselves. All you had to do was to get the mini-con and bring it to me, but instead of obeying my commands you allowed your foolishness get in your way, and now look what has happened. "

To continue to listen to what the tyrant shouted out would be like listening to a rated X film. So let us not listen anymore.

"Please, my lord. Settle down. If you keep up this display, you'll get another of your proccesor-aches." Pleaded Thrust, his attempts hardly gaining effect.

While Thrust tried his best of calming his leader down, Demolisher, who was still throbbing with pain, moaned quietly, but not too quietly.

"It wasn't our fault, it was that youngling who was to blame."

That one sentance...that one whispered incantation, stopped Megatron in his tracks. As that happened everything was dead silent; so quiet that you could hear your own heart beat. No Decepticon moved, nor talked, or even breathed. Their attention was directed to the two mechs on the medical table. At first they didn't know why everyone was staring at them, but then they got the message when they saw that Megatron was slowly and menacingly stalking to them, eyes burning red with anger.

"What...did...you...say?' He hissed.

"Uhh, I, Uhh..." Demolisher whimpered, shaking in pure terror. Whenever his leader was speaking to others, especially him, in that tone of voice something utterly awful and painful was bound to happen.

"OUT WITH IT, YOU COWARD!" Megatron roared.

"A youngling, It was a youngling!" Demolisher cringed.

"A youngling?" Thrust questioned.

"I never saw a youngling in the middle of the battle." WheelJack mentioned, very doubtful about Demolishers claim.

"Silence!" Megatron ordered, then returned to Demolisher. "What was the gender of the youngling?"

Cyclonus came in to his comrades aid and answered for Megatron.

"It was a femme, she was blue and yellow, some strange pony-tails on her head, cute little thing, Ugghhhh I hate cute things."

"A femme?" Megatron pondered in his thoughts, turning himself to his throne and all at once the memory of his murder of Primes wife and unborn child came to him like a rolling hurracaine, causing his optics to brighten and a fanged grin to appear.

"Megatron?"

Turning himself to his men, he chuckled a dark sinister laugh.

"It seems our luck has been turned. The very key to bring those accursed Autobots to their knees was right underneath our olfactory sensors the entire time. The very thing that destroyed my nemesis' utopian life has risen once more."

"What are pointing out, Megatron?" The once Autobot turned Decepticon, WheelJack questioned.

Megatron turned, still smiling that horrible, sadistic grin.

"The things a youngling can do to a mech. Once you have his offspring and threaten to take it's life, you will have your enemy on his knees, begging you to spare the child. And that is what I am planning to do; kidnap that youngling, and use it against Optimus."

The Decepticons optics widened at this announcement. Megatron had already taken one of the Autobots as a hostage against Optimus but it failed. But the idea of using a youngling seemed almost possible. Possible to succeed. After all, a youngling was far more precious to the Autobots since it was their chance of repopulating their dying race.

"However, since you two have gotten yourselves caught by the Prime, he will probably have his team on guard of the youngling. We will have to bid our time until Optimus feels the threat has passed."

As the tyrant continued his plan, one of his men stood out in the shadows, and listened intently, his optics gleaming with curiosity.

"Youngling?"

…

…

…

…

Back at the Autobot headquarters Optimus had sent HotShot and Red Alert to their human companions to tell them they were allowed to return to the base, but they went with their robot escorts they were given orders to bring some food and water. For what reason they didn't know, but they were told that it was for a surprise for Maria.

While this was happening, Optimus had brought Maria to the entrance to the warp station, with exception of Maria having her optics closed, because Optimus had told her he had something special to show.

"Where are we going, Optimus?" Maria asked.

"I told you, it is a surprise." Optimus said, holding one of Maria's hands, guiding her to their destination.

As the doors to the warp station opened, the two went inside and stood at the front of the entrance of the teleportation screen. But before the screen turned itself on, Optimus went behind the youngling and covered her audio receptors, so that she wouldn't hear a thing.

"Hey!" she giggled.

"Just for a moment, I will let go soon." Prime chuckled, and as he did he looked up at the camera that showed them to the main control screen at the command center, with Jetfire waiting for his leader to give the signal. With a nod of his leaders head, Jetfire activated the teleportation sequence, the screen light up and revealed a very lovely landscape, that only Optimus could see since Maria had her optics turned off. Soon their bodies began to glow bright and within a second were warped out of the station and were transported to place where the screen showed.

For a few minutes all Maria felt was a rush of energy and a pulling sensation through her body. What was going on?

All at once, the feeling stopped, and a new sensation came to her. The temperature drastically changed; warm, breezy, and peaceful. And something felt a bit peculiarly strange under her pads; it felt like she was standing on some kind of hairy surface instead of the cool solid surface of the base.

"What is going on, Optimus? Where are we?" The youngling asked, smiling despite her curiosity.

As he removed his hands from Maria's audio receptors, Prime moved towards the front of her and moved a few inches back, so that when she opened her optics, the youngling could take in all the sights and sounds of the very special world Optimus had brought her to.

As soon as her optics came online she was awestruck; for what beheld her gaze was unlike anything she had ever dreamed of, even more lovely than anything else.

Fresh, sweet smelling flowers dancing along with the cool breeze. Large, green trees standing tall and mighty. The sky was clear and blue, and the vast, calm lake down below the field the golden sun from above reflected radiantly along the tides. The sound of native birds sang songs of love to their own kind.

Maria was spellbound; she could not move or speak, for she was captivated by the majestic sight. Out of all the places she had been on the planet as well as on Nebulana, this was by far the most enchanting and peaceful of all. Unbeknownst to herself, Maria shed one tiny energon tear, but this was not one of sadness but one of happiness.

Optimus noticed the tear and came over to her, bending down at level and softly wiped the tear away from her face plate.

"Maria, Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Maria finally gasped out, nearly close to fainting. "What is this place?"

"The humans call it 'Yellowstone'. It is what they call a national park. A place to preserve the native animals and plant species. I figured that this part would be a perfect place for you, since no humans come around at this part of the area."

The youngling turned to Optimus Prime and asked him. "What do you mean 'A perfect place'?".

Prime only chuckled as he took her hands into his. "What I meant by that, is that this will now be a place for you to calm your processor. When ever there is a stressful day you can ask either of my men or myself to come her to clear your mind. But you can't come here alone. Either me or one of my men must be here to watch you, to make sure you don't get hurt. other than that, you don't have to come here when ever you get stressed, you can come here to play and explore within a safe distant."

He then placed a hand on her cheek plate and cooed. "Do you like my little gift?"

Maria, in response, wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck, making Prime fall over, both of them hugging each other.

"I love it, Optimus. Thank you so much." Maria whispered.

"Hey there, lovebirds." A voice interrupted, and both the Prime and the youngling turned to see Jetfire, a gleam of mischief in his gaze.

"Do you make it a full-time mission to disrupt moments like this?" Optimus groaned.

""Yes and no." Jetfire chuckled. "But the real reason I decided to crash the party is because everybody back at the base want to know if it's good to come over now."

"Oh dear, I forgot. I was supposed to let you know through the com link." Prime remembered, placing a hand behind his head in embarrassment. It seemed that his and Maria's moment of father and daughter love completely made him forget about inform the team.

"Jetfire, inform the Autobots that they are free to cross over." Optimus finally spoke, and Jetfire opened his com link as requested.

Then seconds after that, the rest of the Autobots were transported to Optimus Prime and Jetfire's destination, with the mini-cons and their human friends accompanying them. Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred had each brought some food for themselves (Fred mostly), while the Autobots had a load of some energon for the picnic.

For the remainder of the picnic, the Autobots and their human companions mostly ate and talked about various subjects, but mostly about what else the team could do with Maria, now that they were her new family. Most of the things that they decided would work would be to build Maria her very own quarters since she never had one, she in return commented that that would be great because she remembered a time when Hot Shot farted when they were asleep in his quarters. This caused an uproar of laughter for a while before they got back to the subject. Another thing they would was to practice earth holidays, such as Christmas, Halloween, Valentines day, Easter, and Thanksgiving.

All in all, the picnic was a success, and there would be plenty more fun days for both the Autobots, and Maria.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Who doesn't like picnics in the park, or more appropriately, picnics in a national park? HAHAHA. Next chapter will be up soon and I think you might like it.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tricks and Tickle Time

* * *

One year had passed since Maria, the female youngling had crash landed onto Earth and had been discovered by Optimus Prime and his team of Autobot's. And during that time, they have became a surrogate family for the youngling since she admitted to being an orphan. during that time, the Autobot's have surprised Maria with plenty of surprises, such as her very own quarters for her to sleep, an outdoor area she and the others can transport to for peaceful times together when she felt bored or stressed, and have even started practicing the earth holidays with the help of Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, and Billy.

Halloween was a great success; but instead of trick-or-treating from house to house, the Autobots decided to have a costume contest of sorts, using some spare pipes and pans, and some old cloth that the human kids brought over. Thanksgiving was fine in most aspects, but they didn't have a traditional Thanksgiving feast like most of the inhabitants of earth had, instead they settled with watching a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special on one of the screens in the command station. Christmas was the best thing the Autobots had celebrated. None was happier on Christmas day than Maria. She was given a makeshift boxing bag to practice her fighting skills as well as some lesson provided by Scavenger. She also given a Autobot sized radio for her to listen to music in her room and a Karaoke system for her to sing along with her favorite tunes, they even had a karaoke contest that same night singing mostly christmas songs.

For the past two months after the new year, not much mini-cons activated during that time, meaning Maria and the Autobots would have more time for family moments that I can't think of. Their had been some Decepticon activity and Optimus woul sent part of his team to fight as well as himself, while the rest would watch the youngling for her safety and to keep her company. Despite the battles that happened, the Autobots won them all and none were injured. All in all, everything was going well with Maria and the Autobots.

One day, something very interesting was going on around the Autobot base. while most of the Autobots were in stasis, the human kids, along with the mini-cons and Hot Shot , Sideswipe, and the youngling Maria, were busy going through plans for the day. The other day the human children have informed the three particular Autobots about April Fools day, and have thought out the tricks they would play on the rest of the Autobots. But the thing was, neither of the other Autobots knew of what was about to happen.

"Alright, everybody , let's go over this one more time. Alexis and Carlos, you will cover Blurr and Hoist's quarters. Fred and Billy, you have Red Alert, Scavenger and Jetfire. Hot Shot and Side Swipe, you and the mini-cons will take care of the command center screen. Maria, you and I will have Optimus Prime."

"Got it," Everyone answered.

"Now remember, do not let yourself get caught, and when everything is ready, report back to the command center and Hot Shot will sound off the alarm. Now lets roll."

And with that, all members of the group dispersed through the hall ways leading to each of the quarters. Maria, trailing behind Rad, asked him,

"How come you and I get Optimus, I love him and I don't want to play a bad trick on him."

"Don't worry, the tricks aren't that bad. They are meant for fun, so he can laugh about it. That's why it's called April Fools Day." Rad reassured the youngling.

"Oh, alright. I just hope he finds it funny." Maria answered.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Carlos had exited out of Blurrs quarters and had entered straight into Hoists room, with bags filled with bubble wrap. Taking out the bubble wrap, they began laying the individual wraps all around the room, being careful not to awake the snoring mech on the berth.

Despite the threat of waking Hoist, Carlos couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait 'till he wakes up. It will be so priceless."

"Carlos, be quiet." Alexis hushed him, as they laid down the last of the wrap, and quickly ran out.

On the others, Fred and Billy had finished up with Jetfire and Red Alerts rooms and were finishing up with Scavenger, and by finishing up, I mean gently puting on some girly stickers all over his face plate.

*Rumble*

"Fred, shut you gut up." Billy hushed Fred.

"I can't help it, I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry."

While the two were quietly arguing, Hot Shot, Side Swipe and the mini-cons were hanging up a big banner across the screen, with huge letters spelling 'April Fools' written on it. With the last part done, the footsteps of both the humans and the youngling were heard coming down the hall the entrance.

"We are all ready." Rad announced, but Maria for some reason kept giggling uncontrollably, making everyone in the room look at her.

"What is so funny?", asked Alexis.

"It's the trick Rad and I did on Optimus while he was asleep. You should see what his face looks like, hee-hee." Maria tittered.

Side Swipe but join Maria and giggled himself as he reached for the emergency switch, this would sound off the alarms set up around the base.

"We might get to see what you mean in...3...2...1!"

And with that he pulled the switch, and the alarms sprang to life, sending the piercing scream throughout the compound. Most of the mini-cons, humans and the youngling had to cover their ears and audio receptors so as to not become deaf.

The first of the Autobots to arrive was Red Alert. As soon as he come in, everyone began to laugh, making the medic look up at them.

"What do you find so amusing?The sirens are going off and it may mean either a Decepticon attack is in..."

But before he could continue, Rad interrupted and pointed to his tool-hand.

"There is nothing wrong, but there is something on you that is making us laugh." He snickered.

"Huh?" said the confused medic, then he lifted his arm...and their, instead of his pole attachment, their was a soft, green, goofy looking snake puppet with its felt tongue sticking out as if mocking the Autobot.

"Ha-ha-ha, good one," He chuckled at the foolish trick, but then his attention was interrupted by heavy steps as Scavenger came in. Red Alert had to do a double take, because he saw was butterflies, flowers, kittens, and lollipop stickers decorated all over Scavengers gray face plate, causing everyone to howl with laughter.

"What kind of a wake up call is this?" Scavenger growled, not looking a bit pleased about his new look.

"Ha-ha-ha, you look so cute with those stickers, Scavenger." Tittered Alexis. Scavenger didn't think it was that cute.

"What's goin on?" Blurr came in, yawning a little bit since he never awakened around this time.

"Get ready, Fred." Billy whispered and Fred pulled out a remote control with a big red button on it. The moment he pressed the button, a loud, obnoxious noise came to all ears and audio receptors, and it was traced to Blurr's aft.

*Fart*

"Blurr, are you serious. At least you could have given a warning." Scavenger growled, covering his olfactory sensor, Red Alert did the same.

"That wasn't me." Blurr retaliated, but another farting noise was heard.

*Fart*

"Knock it off. It's disgusting," Red Alert grumbled.

"Those arent real farts, it's a joke." Billy spoke up. "Turn yourself around, Blurr and the culprit is taped right on your butt."

Not wanting to have another fart noise to burst unannounced, Blurr turned himself around and there, taped to his aft, was a tiny gassy sound maker. One click from the remote that Fred held and a farting noise would turn on, making a very embarrassing moment for the victim, unfortunately that victim was Blurr.

"Okay. Very funny.. Now what was that all for anyway." Blurr sarcastically chuckled while removing the device and tape from his aft and giving it to Maria, who showed a bit of remorse for that embarrassing moment he had to endure.

But before anyone could answer, Jetfire burst in, nearly knocking over Scavenger and Blurr since they were the ones closest to the entrance, and he did not look the least bit please. The reason was because a cartoonish set of buck teeth were drawn onto his face mask.

"Who did this." He said, sounding not to pleased with his make up.

Hot Shot raised up his hands and tried to calm down Jetfire. "Take it easy, it's just a prank."

"I don't find it funny. What if Optimus sees me like this?"

"HEEEEEEELP" Shouted a voice from deep in the corridors.

"That was Hoist. Something is wrong, we have to go see." Red Alert ran out with the rest of the team and humans behind him. Reaching to where the noise came from, the Autobots stood at the entrance to Hoist's quarters, wondering what had caused him to cry for help. Knocking on the door, Jetfire called, "Hey, Hoist. You alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? There are bombs lay out around my room!" Hoist shouted, he sounded terrified even though he would boast that he was fearless among his peers.

"Bombs? You can't be serious," Scavenger answered, sounding surprised.

"I am serious. Don't come in, unless you want your aft blown to pieces." Hoist shouted.

"Calm down." Blurr spoke from the other side of the door, in hopes of getting what caused to Hoist to think his room was supposedly laid out with bombs, since he guessed it was a prank. "Tell us what happened, what makes you think that you quarters are covered with bombs?"

"Well, I woke up from my stasis, same as I do everyday. I turned over to get off the berth, but the moment I placed my pads on the floor, I hear a popping noise and felt a gush of small air pop underneath me. I tried to move away, but then the popping noise keeps going on every time I move. So I leapt back onto the berth and called for help and here we are." Hoist explained, still in belief that the bombs were still there.

That was when Carlos came clean. "Hoist, those are not bombs, it's just bubble wrap. That's what's making the popping noise. it was a prank." He said, stifling a laugh. Soon he quieted down.

Hoist, now realizing that it was a playful trick, started to blush and got off the berth and made his way to the door, the popping of the bubble wrap signaling everyone on the outside that he was coming. "Nice trick, but please don't make it one that might give me a spark attack." He chuckled with slight embarrassment.

Maria was happy to see that Hoist took the joke into stride but then remembered something. "Hey, What about Optimus? he hasn't showed up." She spoke up.

"You're right. I havent seen him yet either." Rad answered, but then heavy foot steps came from in front of the group, and all eyes and optics turned and their was Optimus Prime, but then they all started to snicker, for there, drawn on his mouth plate, was a huge, red, pair of lips.

All at once the hallway was filled with hysterical and uncontrollable laughter, leaving Optimus dumbfounded, for he had know idea what was going on, and had came over to were the group was after hearing Hoist's cry for help.

"What in the world are you all laughing for?" Said a confused Prime.

"Ha-ha-ha, Take a look in the mirror!" Hot Shot laughed.

Since he didn't have a mirror at that moment, Optimus turned to the wall, which reflected his image...and his face plate turned pale. Now he knew why everyone was laughing at him. But before he could confront with whoever did it, Rad came over and explained everything.

"It's just a joke. Today is April Fools. It's when you pull a harmless prank on someone. Maria and I did that. Sorry."

Optimus nodded in understanding and his gaze moved to the youngling who was next to Jetfire, and suddenly got an idea. Since Maria had a hand in pulling off this prank, he was going to punish her in a way that would be enjoyable for him and Maria.

"Jetfire, grab her and hold her arms apart." He commanded his second in command, but in a rare mischievous tone.

Jetfire did as he was told, fully knowing what Optimus had in store for Maria. Maria on the other hand was taken by surprise. What was going on? What was Optimus going to do?

Optimus soon started to walk over to where Jetfire held Maria securely in his grasp, but then began to kneel down on one knee joint as he came close to them, and suddenly lifted his hands and curled them into claws. Maria took one look at the hands flexing in a sort of menacing manner and suddenly felt scared. The way the hands looked reminded her of the abuse her past father brought upon her; worser still, she remembered Jetfire's angry response to his trick. Was Optimus angry about the painted lips, and was he going to break his promise in not hurting her? Those questions made her shiver, despite having taken her medicated energon.

Prime noticed the younglings sudden change and backed up a bit and thought for a few seconds until he said, "Jetfire, let her go."

Jetfire did as he was told, even though he was confused as to what caused Optimus to stop his assault, if that was what it was. Maria just knelt to her knee joints and held her arms and shook, but Prime gently picked her up and held her in his arms as he turned to the rest o the team.

"Everyone, continue with your duties, I will be with you in a moment. Maria and I need some time alone."

…

…

…

…

The room of Optimus's quarters were dimmed to a comfortable lighting as he and the youngling came in and Optimus settled the youngling onto his berth before he sat himself next to her. Maria's shaking had stopped and she looked to Optimus who had a concerned look in his optics.

"Maria, are you alright?" He asked her.

"I guess I am," She answered quietly before she continued, "Why did you do that? You promised you wouldn't hurt me." She suddenly said sharply.

"I do not understand. I have kept my promise in not harming you, why are you defensive all of a sudden?" Optimus asked, he did not understand Maria was a bit upset.

"The way your hands were coming to me...It reminded me of how my father came at me before he would beat me. Slow at first, then reaching up with his hands, and then..." Maria stopped, covering her optics in order to hide the tears that were about to pour out. Optimus, seeing this, pulled the youngling close and cooed.

"Easy, Maria. It is alright. I am sorry about that."

"But I also remembered how Jetfire hated the trick that was pulled on him. It was similar to yours, and that made me feel like you were going to react the same way." Maria sobbed softly.

Optimus gently wiped away her tears as he turned her to face him. "Maria, I would never react like that to you. I used to like pulling pranks as a youngling, but I had no knowledge of what was going on today until I found out. Yet what I was going to do with you was not ment to hurt you, I was going to make you laugh."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. After letting her go and setting her next to him, Optimus sighed and said, "I was going to tickle you."

Maria was now more confused than ever.

"Do you know what tickling is?" Optimus asked.

"No. What is it?"

Optimus was soon confused, how could a youngling not know what tickling was. But then she was abused by her father, and never had the chance to experience it. So he sighed and said.

"Tickling is when someone lightly strokes or prods an area of the body, causing a sensation that causes laughter. It is in no way painful, it is actually in a way...fun." He explained.

Maria was interested by what Optimus told her and asked, "What parts of the body are ticklish?"

"Mostly it is at the mid-section, pads, and the arm joints. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to know what it feels like, if it is alright." She asked softly, blushing a little.

Optimus was a bit surprised at this but then agreed. So he clapped his hands together and spoke in a happy tone. "Alright then, where shall you like to be tickled?"

"I was wondering if you could start from my pads to the arm joints, but will you stop when I tell you?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Of course. I will go slowly, to test the sensitivity. Then I'll go faster when you tell me to, Okay? I want you to enjoy this." Optimus said, cracking his knuckles before getting started.

"Okay, let's do it."

Seeing that she was ready, Optimus had Maria lay herself down on her back as he brought himself over to her pads (feet in case you were wondering.). Gently picking up her right, bell bottom styled leg, and looking over her blue pad, he said,"I'll start slow, then when your ready I'll go faster.", and using a fore-digit(Forefinger), he lightly stroked the sole of Maria's pad.

A tingling sensation was sent shivering around her pad; it felt strange but pleasurable and made her pad twitch, and a tiny snicker came from her mouth. The light stroking continued before Prime stopped and looked at Maria, noticing a small grin, indicating that it was tickling her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Maria nodded, and all at once all of Primes digits tickled her pad, and Maria began to laugh. The sensation was now intensifying than when Prime stroked softly, but it felt fun.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, That tickles, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Was all she could say, as Optimus then took her other pad and began tickling both of them, making the youngling explode in giggles.

"Looks like your pads are ticklish, that's good." Optimus chuckled, keeping his attention on his wiggling digits, that were tickling the living daylights out of Maria's pads.

"S-s-s-stop, Ha-ha-ha-ha. No more, I can't take it anymore!" Maria gasped, and Optimus stopped, giving the youngling to refill her oxygen tanks. After a while, Maria had caught her breath and waited for Prime to continue. He then moved closer to her mid-section and told her the same thing he told her before he tickled her pads. Maria nodded and Optimus began the process.

The moment his digits began to lightly dance along the smooth, soft surface of her stomach, the tingling sensation was now more powerful and Maria began to laugh .

Maria tried to stifle her giggles, but Optimus heard the small giggles and smiled. It turned out that Maria's stomach was her most ticklish spot. But before he started the assault he asked her, "You do seem to be very sensitive around here, are you sure you want me to tickle you here? I am not sure if you'll handle it."

"Hee-hee, I can take it." The femme reassured Prime as she gripped the large cover that lay over the berth.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at the younglings bravery and started to count to 3.

"1,...2,...3!"

The entire room was soon filled with almost hysterical and crazy laughter, as Maria felt the hard, blunt digits of Optimus Prime, press and wiggle around her belly. The tickling was now increased to an almost overwhelming power, draining out the younglings energy, but Maria managed to hang on by gripping hard on the cover underneath her, tears of happiness pouring from her optics. Optimus laughed along as well while still tickling her like crazy. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" He teased.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, What does tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat me-hee-hee-hee-en!" Maria screamed in laughter, squirming furiously to get herself free.

"That is sometimes said to help increase the ticklish feeling, Tickle tickle tickle!" Optimus cooed, tickling her harder and Maria practically shrieked.

Just then he stopped, letting Maria time to breath until Optimus revealed something he had never shown anyone in a long time. The silver face mask slid back into the cheek parts of his helm, showing a blue, smiling face. Before Maria could utter a word about how Optimus had an actual face, his face dove to her mid-section, blowing a huge, big raspberry on her belly. Maria went into hysterics.

"Ahhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Stop it. No more, No more!" Maria shouted.

Giving her a few more raspberries to her belly, Optimus finally stopped and Maria quickly curled herself into a ball, protecting her mid-section from another tickle attack. Instead of him tickling her, Optimus picked her up, placed her close to his shoulder and started to caress her back.

"Calm down, little one. Take your time. and breath. Everything is alright." He cooed sweetly.

"Ha-ha, That was torture," Maria gasped, "I thought I was going to go offline."

For a while, they stayed like that until Maria finally caught her breath and her panting ended. She then looked up and was disappointed that Primes mask slid back into place and said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a face?"

Optimus saw how disappointed she was and decided to let his mask retract and show his full face. "I am sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you about my mask. It is a requirement for a Prime. It is used to hide a Primes emotions so an enemy can see how the Prime feels and uses it to their advantage. I just thought I would give you a raspberry." He smiled, his lips curling into a gentle beam.

"You actually look nicer without that mask, not that I'm saying you are ugly, but just nicer looking." Maria commented, trying not to sound insulting, but Optimus knew what she ment and petted her head in understanding. "Thank you. Now I think that is enough tickling for one day."

"No, wait," Maria reached foe his hand as he lifted himself from the berth, causing him to look at her. "You forgot my arm joints."

"I don't know if I want to continue, I don't want to hurt you. Too much tickling can cause a shortness of breath." Optimus tried to convince Maria, but Maria pushed it aside and stared at him with a look on her face that seemed to make him melt.

"Please? I won't ask you again."

Optimus, smitten by the pleading optics, just could not say no. "Very well, but this will be quick. I have to get back to my work." He smiled.

Maria lay herself down once more and stretched her arms up, exposing her arm joints. Seeing she was ready to go, Optimus immediately started tickling her arm joints, slowly at first to test her sensitivity. As soon as his digits caressed the smooth, soft, warm area of Maria's arm joints, the youngling squeaked and twitched. "Are you certain you want to proceed?" He smirked.

She nodded her head a couple of time and closed her optics, tightly, preparing for the torture.

Soon Optimus increased his speed and pressure and soon the loudest, happiest shriek of laughter entered his audio receptors. The tickling of the arm joints went on for about 5 minutes, but Maria was a fighter. Despite almost loosing her breath she held on, laughing her head off, with tears in her optics.

"HA-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, No more, Stop it. I can't take it anymore. Haaaaa-haa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh, please stop it, plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-ease. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!"

"Alright, that is enough." Prime chuckled, and no sooner had he released her from her torture, Maria flopped on the berth, her optics still closed. She was exhausted, still giggling because her arm joints still felt the tickling sensation in them. Optimus leaned over her and started to wipe the tears away from her face, and picked her up and hugged her gently, and she returned the embrace.

"Ha-ha, that was fun. Whew!" Maria gasped, snuggling her cheek plate into Optimus' face plate.

"Easy now, you little rascal. I'll leave you in here to rest. I think I might have tickled you to your limits. Okay?" Optimus said, tucking Maria into his berth.

"Sure," Maria cooed, falling asleep.

Before he left to work, Optimus leaned down to the femmling and kissed her forehead and left, leaving Maria to rest peacefully.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Hope everyone loved the tickles. I made this chapter extremely fluffy and tickly for everyone's enjoyment. But I fear that may not stop the Decepticons and their plan in the next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving tv special, all credits go to CBS and Charles M. Schulz. See you soon.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An Evil Plot and Capture

* * *

While the Autobots were having a peaceful time on earth, The Decepticon base on earths moon was still, quiet as a empty tomb. After almost every attempt to capture a mini-con on earth end up in failure, not to mention that Megatron had not formulated a plan to capture the youngling, all was some what depressing and...boring.

Sitting upon his throne, Megatron was deep in thought. It appeared that capturing a youngling that belonged to one of his most hated enemies was much more of a challenge. Kidnapping was easy, but how was it going to work? What? What would make the plan a bigger success? Growling to himself he lifted himself up and was about to make his way to the hallway to his quarters when Thrust came in, a look of utter exhaustion and excitement in his optics.

"My lord, Megatron... I bring ... bring news for you." Thrust gasped.

"What is so important that you have interrupted my thought?" Megatron growled, obviously annoyed.

"I was out on patrol when I picked up a strange signal from the earth. I flew to where the signal was located, somewhere out in the ocean to the south of the earths atmosphere. Oh, you will not believe what I have found, my lord," Thrust said, recovering his loss of breath.

He continued, "As I went to the bottom of the oceans surface, I found a clutter of strange, abnormal crystal like projections purtoding from the sand like a fortress. And just in the center of it looked somewhat Cybertronian and..."

"What? Cybertronian?," Megatron interrupted, "Tell me what it looked like, robot of a scrap of some battleship, tell me what you have found." Megatron was now getting slightly excited. Thrust was not prepared for his lords reaction to this but pressed on.

"It was ancient in appearance, almost dating back before the war. Bronze, and golden by the look of it. But what was very peculiar was the large crystal at the center, it was almost the size of my fist."

"The Crest of Primus!" Megatron shouted in utter shock. "That artifact has never been found on Cybertron for eons. How could it have ended up on that pitiful planet below?"

"Sir, forgive me for interrupting, but what are you talking about? I have never heard of this 'Crest of Primus', you speak of." Thrust was confused, causing his leader to growl angrily.

"What I mean is that this artifact was thought to be a myth, a prop for legends and such. According to legend it was a great asset to the Primes, second only to the Matrix of Leadership. It was said to give a great ammount of power, a power so great it rivaled Primus himself, to whom ever it was worn to. It would give the bearer the strength of a thousand warriors, and the fire power of a super nova. But due to its destructive capabilities, even though it was used by the Autobots it was only used on rare events since it's power was to great." He then chuckled darkly, "And the only way it can be activated is when it is in the possession of a Prime."

"A Prime, that would be Optimus. But what does this have to do with..." Thrust interrupted but was suddenly caught by Megatron's clawed hands and was pulled to his leaders impatient face.

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT I WILL CAPTURE THE SPARKLING AND USE THE RUNT TO MAKE THE PRIME RETRIEVE THE CREST OF PRIMUS, AND USE IT"S POWER TO DESTROY HIS OWN MEN AND THE EARTH." Megatron roared, making Thrust shudder in fear.

"Yes, I understand now, my lord. Please, let me go." He pleaded, and Megatron did, but since he was holding Thrust high up to his face plate he dropped Thrust to the ground with a loud CLANK.

"Assemble the others and have them meet me here, now." Megatron ordered and Thrust went off as quick as a flash. As Thrust ran out, the evil tyrant turned his attention to direction of the earth, and smiled an evil, sinful grin.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, Oh Optimus, I have waited for eons for this moment, and now you will suffer ever since the day your wife and sparkling died in my clutches. I have won, and you will loose. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile at the Autobot Base everyone was busy with their work on checking if any mini-cons had been spotted, while the rest were playing with Maria in a game of hide-and-seek. For the while everything was fine until the sirens suddenly caught everyone by surprise.

"Status report." Optimus ordered Red Alert, and the CMO answered his commander.

"You are not going to believe this. The Decepticons are attacking a populated area up north from where we are." The CMO spoke, utter disbelief in his voice.

"But why are they doing this?" Sideswipe asked as he and Hot Shot came running in with the children, mini-cons, and Maria following behind. "The Decepticons wouldn't do something that stupid."

"I am about as confused as you are, kid." Blurr said.

Optimus took that question Side Swipe mentioned into consideration. The Decepticons wouldn't think of randomly attack a populated area without drawing attention. Something was wrong, but he knew that he couldn't let the humans pay with the loss of their lives because of Megatrons careless act.

Optimus Prime then turn and announced. "Never the less, we cannot let the Decepticons bring harm to the humans. Everyone, we all need to go and stop them, no matter the cost. Be at the warp station as soon as possible, I will join in a moment." He commanded and all of the Autobots rushed their way.

As they left, Optimus told the human children that they must stay and watch over the mini-cons and Maria, and that if anything went wrong they should contact the Autobots right away.

"Don't worry, Optimus. We'll take care of everything." Rad promised.

"You'll come back safe, won't you?" Maria held Primes hand in concern, to which Optimus patted her head and said. "I will come back, safe and sound."

As soon as he finished he went of to join his men and soon the base was empty, with the exception of the youngling and the children and mini-cons.

"So... now what do we do?" Carlos asked.

Alexis then spoke up. "Let us finish up the game of hide-and-seek, then we think of something else to distract Maria from worrying about Optimus."

"Good idea." Rad nodded. "Hey Maria, want to finish up hide-and-seek?" He asked, and the youngling turned her head and said yes, but just faintly.

"Is something wrong." Billy asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong, very wrong."

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile at the now evacuated area of town, the Decepticons were standing ready to attack as the Autobots came to view on the horizon, but unbeknownst to the Autobots WheelJack was wearing a patch around his wrist. This was aspecially made patch made to quickly disguise it bearer with the form and voice of any other bot he chooses. And the particular bot that WheelJack was disguised as was none other than his leader, Megatron. As soon as the Autobots transformed from their vehicle modes, the Decepticon in disguise chuckled the same as his leader would and greeted his enemies.

"Ah, so good of you and your lackeys to arrive, Optimus Prime." He greeted them, making the other Decepticons chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter, Megatron. Why have decided to attack the humans?" Optimus questioned in anger.

"Probably because his processor finally cracked for being a sore loser." Taunted Hot Shot.

"Be silent, you young simpleton. No Autobot should have the authority to degrade our proud leader." Thrust defended even though he was pretending.

"Simpleton? Look who's talking." Joked Hoist.

"Enough, The reason for all this is as of now, I have lost my patience with you luck in gathering those pathetic excuse for sentient beings, the mini-cons. This battle is to end this once and for all. The victor shall have the glory, while the other will leave this planet, Immediately." Shouted the fake Megatron and no sooner had the statement been made that the Decepticons and Autobots fight, the Autobots not having the slightest idea of what was happening back at the base.

…

…

…

…

"Come on, Alexis. In here and hide." Rad motioned Alexis behind a counter as the two huddled close, for they were hiding from Carlos. Carlos had already found Fred and Billy and Maria, and was now looking for them.

"Found ya, love birds." Said Carlos and everyone giggled at the name Carlos had called them.

"Very funny, Carlos." Alexis said sarcastically.

"I think I had enough of this game, lets give it a break." Billy yawned but Maria spoke up.

"But what about my turn.. I havent had one. Can we have just one more game? Please?"She pleaded, during the game she had lost her concern for the Decepticon's sudden attack

"Well, okay, but one more game alright? We're starting to get tired, Maria."Radded sighed. the youngling nodded happily and started counting to ten. While she did that the children and mini-cons decided to hide in the warp station, since they didn't think of hiding there in the first place. Rad and Highwire hid themselves behind some boxes, while Billy, Fred, Carlos, Grindor, Sparkplug, and Sureshock and Alexis hid around some large wires. Yet while they were hiding, none of them suspected a large shadow creeping towards them, until it was too late.

"8, 9, 10!. Ready or not here I come." Maria cried and she began searching for her friends. At first she could not find them in either of the rooms, the med lab, the wash racks, the rec room, or in the command center. Nowhere. Where were they? But then she remembered that she didn't think of looking at the warp station.

As she ran in she called, "Come on out guys, I will find you." But while she said this, Maria was looking to her left, looking at some cables and boxes.

"No, you won't find them, little one. But I found you." Said a deep, low voice catching Maria's attention. She turned and gasped in horror.

Megatron was standing in the center of the room with his fanged teeth shown in a scary smile. "No, what are you doing here?" Maria gasped in fear, trembling in fear.

"You will be coming with me." He growled, and grabbed the terrified youngling, squirming and crying for help. "Scream all you want..no one is going to save you."

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, the Autobots and Decepticons were still in the heat of battle, shots were fired, and blasts emitted as each shot impacted the bodies of each opposing side. While he shot several shots, Wheeljack, still in disguise, heard a com link from his leader, informing him and the rest of the Decepticons to retreat and return to the moon, for Megatronhad captured the youngling and was awaiting for his men to return. Acknowledging his commander via through com link, Wheeljack ordered the Decepticons to warp back to base, no exceptions.

As the enemy left the area, the Autobots were stunned at their sudden retreat.

"Now why would they decide to abandoned a fight. This is definatly not what a Decepticon would do." Scavenger grumbled, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I am about as stumped as you are Scavenger." SideSwipe agreed. "Optimus, sir, what do you think?" He asked his leader.

Optimus however, was standing still, deep in thought. Scavenger and SideSwipe were right, the Decepticons would never surrender, nor would they commence a random attack. The more he pondered this, the more clear it became, and horror came to him like a tidal wave.

"Maria." He gasped and immediately ordered the Autobots to return to base as soon as possible.

...

...

...

...

As soon as the Autobots returned to their headquarters, they discovered that the children and mini-cons were tied up. As Hot Shot untied them they said that Megatron had intruded the base and captured Maria. While this happened, Red Alert came into the command center and found an incoming transmission and called everyone in to see it. What was written was more than a life saver. Here is what it read.

**: Optimus Prime, my least favorite being in the galaxy. I have sent this message to you inform you and your weak solders that I have the youngling in my custody. I will be willing to return the child to you, but you must give me something even more useful than a femmling. Find the Crest of Primus, something I know you may have known for all your life, Optimus, and once you find it, bring it and your mini-cons to me at once. You have but three days to bring me the Crest of Primus, or else on the last hours of the third day, the youngling will be meeting your wife and child in the pits of Unicron to burn and suffer.:**

**:Megatron:**

Optimus, shocked and enraged at the message, clenched his fists and with a mix of a cry and a roar, smashed his hands against the control panel, immediately disabling the screen and the power to the base.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Oh No. Megatron has Maria. What is to come to the youngling?)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a while. I was busy with some other stories of mine. Anyhow, here is the next chapter, where Maria is now the prisoner to the Decepticons, but gains an unexpected ally. Warning-Mentions of past abuse to one character, and violence in further part of the chapter.)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Locked Away**

* * *

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Cried Maria as Demolisher and Cyclonus held her tight, as Megatron stood in front of her.

"You might as well be silent, for you shall be staying with us for a while, kid." WheelJack scoffed in the background.

"Be Silent! All of you!" Megatron bellowed, before he went on to talk to the youngling. "Now, do not think that I will let you live because you're a child. I only see an enemy, adopted by my enemy. None of your pathetic Autobot companions will save, not when they have no idea where the Crest of Primus' is located. So you will have a very small chance of escape, and while you will wait you will show the respect I deserve.

Maria only frowned and growled, "But I am showing you respect..." She then kicked Megatron in the shin plate, "NONE! Now let me go!"

"Why you little brat!" Megatron growled as he lifted his hand and slapped Maria across the face, making the youngling cry out in pain and sob.

"Infuriate me like that again, and I will turn you into scrap metal. Take her away and lock her up. No energon for three days, that shall be her punishment for disrespecting her superiors." Megatron ordered and Demolisher and Cyclonus took her away, and MAria screamed and struggled to get away but to no avail.

"The child will learn in time, my liege." Thrust comforted Megatron but the tyrant did not pay attention. His shin plate was still stinging from the kick. After the pain stopped Megatron congratulated on WheelJack for his impersonation as his leader in the distraction, and further complemented on the device that he and Starscream had created.

"Those Autobots will be desperate to get hat pest back, but all their efforts will be in vain by the time I am through with them and to that Optimus Prime." Megatron thought to himself.

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile, in the cell room, Maria was banging on the iron rails that kept her inside her prison, but the rails wouldn't give an inch. She kept tying, ramming her body harder and herder, but it was useless. She could not break free.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" She thought to herself as she stopped ramming herself and backed up into a dark corner, sitting down and holding her arms. She was afraid now, No one could save her, no one. She was alone, and afraid. "Help me, Won't some one help me?" She whispered to herself, shedding a small tear.

As the youngling cried quietly, she did not notice that from the shadows, a figure watched her with hidden concern and his amber-orange optics watching her. His mind was deep in thought as he watched her.

_What is a helpless youngling like this doing in a place like this? And why do I worry about her, I am a decepticon, am I not? I should not care for such a youngling, but we do I? Why?_

He left the room and proceeded to his quarters to think this over, but just couldn't figure it out. There was something about the femmling that just clicked inside of him. But what was it?

...

...

...

...

The next day, Maria was crying once again to be let out. Since she did not have access to her medicated energon, she could not control her emotions and thus made her almost sound and act like a caged animal, but not entirely.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, NOW!" She cried and screamed, banging her fists on the iron rails, and the constant screaming was starting to get on everyone's nerves, especially Megatron. He had heard the youngling scream for almost five hours and had not stopped, until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Starscream, silence the brat, my audio receptors are about to malfunction." Megatron hollered and the seeker heard his demand and was on his way. How long was the child going to scream and cry,she could easily damage her vocal components.

As he came to the cell room, Starscream went to the cell that housed the youngling and banged on the railing, hard and shouted. "Enough! That is enough out of you. Be quiet, you are disrupting our routines around the ship.".

Maria quieted down, but then angrily huffed. "If you want me to stop, let me go, now. I wanna go home." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest plate. Starscrem sighed in frustration. "That can't be done. You are to stay until Megatron get's what he wants."

"If Megatron want this Crest of Primus, why doesn't he get it for himself, instead of being so lazy?" The youngling asked, but had her back turned to Starscream. She was still upset.

"It is not that simple. The Crest of Primus was is sealed in a crystal fortress and ca only be accessed by a Prime. That is why it's called the Crest of Primus, because it was used by the Primes." Starscream spoke in his gravely voice, but it sounded gentle than what he was comfortable with. "That is why kidnaped you in the first place, youngling. To make Optimus Prime search for the Crest of Primus and hand it over to Megatron. With you, Megatron has full control of the Autobots. Your team will do anything to save you."

"But Megatron didn't tell the Autobots the location of the Crest. How are they supposed to find it?" Maria asked, now that she had calmed down by listening to what Starscream told her.

"That is another thing, Megatron will take any chance to see the Autobots give up, even if he does not play fair. None the less, he will keep his promise upon your fate on the sunset of the third day if the Autobots fail to retrieve it." Starscream finished, and sighed as he sat down.

Maria was surprisingly amazed to see this Decepticon tell her everything that his team were planning to do. Decepticons would never do that, unless...unless what?

"Um...What is your name?" She asked him.

"Starscream. Not that it matters to you." He answered.

"I am Maria. If it matters to you." She said, before she sat down to look at him, her gaze locked into his optics. Thee was something in his optics that told her that there was something inside him that he would not show.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Starscream asked, a little annoyed at the younglings staring optics.

"I don't know. It's just.. I have had that look before. Before I came here." She said quietly, before she went on to tell him why she really was looking at him.

"Since you told me something, I will tell you something. I never really had a family. I was an orphan because I was abused by my father, Jack Hammer. He was never kind to me. He saw me as a servant to him, worthless and weak. I had suffered for the rest of my life because of the pain he caused me. But now, that he is gone, and that I am here with the Autobots I have a nw family. And a new father, who really loves me."

"And I belive that 'father' is Optimus, am I right?" Starscream smirked, and Maria nodded. "Figures, he has to much of a caring spark to let others suffer."

Maria saw the smirk and said, "I knew it!, You're hiding something."

"There is nothing to tell." Starscream sneered, now that his true feelings to the youngling were found out. But the younglling still persisted, asking him what he was hiding. "I promise that won't tell anyone. Not even my team, I promise."

"Do you?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, Since you refuse to leave me be in my memories, I might relate to you in terms of what you went through. I never knew my parents, they both went offline when I was a sparkling. I was found but was not sent to an orphanage like yourself, I was sent to a labor camp, where I lived untill some manufacturer picked me out and had me working for him in his home and facility. My masters name was Iron Claw, so named because of the claw mechanism that replaced his left hand, which had been sliced off by accident. And the loss of that hand had made him cold, and deeply infuriated. He would often beat me at times whenever I did something wrong or just didn't listen to him, but despite that he was also truthful and wise. He taught me the lessons that made into who I am today. I live only by obeying my masters, no matter what the consequences they bring. Megatron reminds me so much of my old master, but is cruel and heartless."

"So, why do you listen to him?" Maria asked, reaching out to Starscreams hand.

"Sometimes I ask the same question. You should not have to suffer the way I do with Megatron, but I can't disobey him either." Starscream told her, and soon became silent for a while, thinking to himself.

"What is it?" The femme asked, and then Starscream stood up.

"I'll return to you tonight." Was all he said, as he left Maria to wonder what he was going to do.

...

...

...

...

In the weapons area of the warship, Starscream and his mini-con Swindle were at work, adding the last touches to two, small devices.

"I won't be able to contact the Autobots, both in com-link or in physical appearance. Let us just hope that this will help." Starscream told his mini-con as he gave one small microchip to the mini-con. Swindle then placed the chip into his chest plate, as Starscream placed his in his chest plate.

"Now, you wait here. Once I am in confinement, I will contact you."

...

...

...

...

Night. All the Decepticons were in stasis, none of them knowing that one of their own was on his way to the cell room.

Maria lay fast asleep, her mid section growling for not having anything to refuel on. She woke up when she hear the footsteps coming from the hallway and stop right by hear cell.

"Starscream!" She said happily, but the seeker hushed her.

"Keep quiet, and stand back." He whispered as he detached his wing blade sword and carefully aiming for the weakest bars, he sliced through the bars, creating a hole for Maria to step out of.

"We must hurry, the others may have heard bars hitting the floor, but I will get you to the warp station."

"Thank you." Maria thanked him and held his hand as they rushed out of the cell room and through the corridor leading to the warp station.

As they approached the entrance Maria stopped for a moment and looked at the seeker.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked Starscream but he knew it would not work out.

"I am afraid that would be impossible, I am a Decepticon, and I always will be. Besides, they may not even believe me if I wanted to join them." He explained.

"Of course they will. You helped me escape, that should be enough for them to believe you." Maria smiled, tugging on his hand so Starscream would join her in the warp point.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shouted a deep, and furious voice, and Maria and Starscream turned around to see they were found out.

"Looks like big mean, Starscream has a soft spot for the brat." Cyclonus snickered, but was silenced by his leader.

"Megatron, this is not what it looks like." Starscream stood in front of the youngling, in order to protect her from his leaders rage, but it wasn't enough.

"I gave you a simple task, and this is how I am rewarded? By your betrayal and freeing the pawn for this trap I set for the Prime?" Megatron roared, as he stepped over to the seeker and grabbed his white face plate, pulling it to his grey face plate. "Your punishment will be payed with your lifeless husk." And then Megatron began punching the defenseless Decepticon swordsman, punching his face plate, and around the mid section.

Maria stood utterly terrified, but was more worried about the life of her new friend. She did not want him to die.

"You leave him alone, you big moose head!" She shouted as she jumped onto Megatrons back, banging her fists on the Decepticon tyrant's head.

"RRRAAAAHHHH, GET OFF!" Megatron roared as he grabbed the youngling and tossed her to the ground, making her cry out in pain. "My patience has wear thin with you, I will teach you some manners." Megatron snarled as he grabbed a loose pipe that was on the ground, and grabbed the younglings arm, pulling her to him. Maria saw the pipe, and the anger and hatred in Megatrons optics, and she remembered her father, the pain...the pain...it was about to return.

***CLANK***

"AAAAHHHHH"

***CLANK***

***CLANK***

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

***CLANK***

***CLANK***

Starscream scrambled to his feet and tried to intervene but was caught be Thrust and WheelJack. "NO! Leave her alone, She has no right to suffer!" He pleaded.

Megatron ignored his solders pleas, and kept striking the wailing child, fully fousused on make the youngling suffer.

"Let me take the blame! Take me!"

Megatron soon ended his attack on Maria, the youngling crying and screaming in pain, as he turned to Starscream, a look of desperation and fear in his optics.

"Why would you let yourself be subjected to her punishment, Starscream?"

"She should not suffer in the servos of such a monster, and it was my idea to help her escape. Please, let her live and let me take her punishment." Starscream pleaded, his head drooping in defeat, but what none of the other in the room knew was that Starscream's plan was working. He knew that escape was impossible;e, so when he made the microchips earlier, he would have himself locked away and Swindle would teleport himself to earth and have the Autobots take him and Starscream would use the microchip as a form of communicator, to tell the Autobots the location of the Crest of Primus. But what Starscream hadn't counted on was the fury of Megatrons wrath being dealt upon the innocent Maria.

Megatron looked upon Starscream and looked at Maria, who was lying on the ground, energon pouring from her mouth because she had suffer major internal injuries.

"Very well, Starscream will take the punishment. Lock him up and have him chained and gagged. I don't want him to speak to the brat again, and as for the youngling, take her to the med bay and repair her. I want her alive when I kill her in front of Optimus."

Maria was lifted from the ground by WheelJack and watched as Starscream was taken away, now she and him were prisoners to this monster of a being.

...

...

...

...

After an hour of repairs to her internal injuries, Maria was taken into a new cell and was chained to the wall. Now she was alone, a hope of escape gone in a blink of an eye. How was she going to escape now? Starscream was no longer going to help her, and now she had to wait until tomorrow, and her fate would be sealed. She began to cry softly, not only because of the pain, but of the sorrow of never seeing her family again. Optimus Prime, her new father, her real, loving father would never save her.

"Father...I need you, now...Please...Please...Help me." She sobbed, her tears lulling her to stasis.

Starscream was in another cell, but nowhere next to Maria, a metal clasp around his mouth, and was too, chained to the wall. He felt sorry for Maria having to suffer the pain and horror of his leader, but he had to initiate the nest step of his plan.

From his command from the microchip, he sent the signal to his mini-con, Swindle, and the mini-con made his way to the warp station, miraculously no one was there to spot him. After adding the destination, Swindle's body dissolved, and was sent to the planet down below the glare of the moon, to the Autobots.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(So sorry for not updating on this for a while. I am swamped with stories I am trying to finish. I managed to finish this chapter for my loyal fans of 'A Fathers Love', I will try to add more in the future.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Here is the next part of the story you have waited for. Rated T for some language. I do not own the song, The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli. A big thanks to my friend, GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out. I was suffering from severe writers block while I was tying this down. Again, thank you Goldy.)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**New Hope and Prayer**

* * *

Back on Earth, Oprimus Prime had sent all the Autobots across the planet, to find the Crest Of Primus, but despite their efforts they could not find any trace of the artifact. All of the Autobots were trying their hardest but were unsuccessful. This mounted to heated arguments and accusations among themselves. But none of this had a bigger impact than Optimus Prime. He was very upset and forlorn. He had to find the Crest of Primus in hopes of saving Maria. He loved her so much, and would not give up on her.

As he stood by the monitors, Red Alert came in and saw the worried look in his leaders optics.

"Optimus, Are you alright? You haven't left this room for over two days." Red Alert spoke, and he did speak some truths, for Optimus Prime did stay in the command center and did not leave his post.

"Alright?" Optimus hoarsely answered. "Alright? For almost two days, the Crest of Primus has yet to be located, Maria is suffering the servos of that monster and you're asking if I'm okay?" He than suddenly shouted at the CMO.

"Optimus, please calm down. I know you are upset but we are trying pur hardest. but I am more concerned with you. You haven't left this room to refuel or even help out." Red Alert argued.

"It was my danm fault that Maria is gone, and she will die if we don't find that artifact." Optimus shouted in anger as well as defeat.

"Prime, if you want her to come back safe and sound, you must calm down and take care of yourself. You need to refuel and rest, and as soon as you are refreshed you will join our search and stand around sulking. I am just as concerned for the youngling as much as you, but we must not lose sight of what we need to do, and what you need to do." Red Alert placed his hands on his leaders shoulders, and watched as the Prime breathed hard, both in frustration and sadness. Finally, knowing that Red Alert was right, Optimus sighed.

"Very well. I'll refuel. But as soon as I do so, I will join the search." He said, as he was on his way to his quarters, when suddenly the sirens and alarms rang through the base. Red Alert and Optimus came to the screen to see what was going on.

"It's a mini-con detection, but it's already activated." Red Alert was puzzled.

"Send Laserbeak to the location of the mini-con." Optimus ordered, and the tiny, orange-bird bot flew off to the mini-cons location and zoomed in on the figure.

"It's Swindle, Starscreams mini-con. What is it doing here?" Red Alert said, startled to see that it was a Decepticon mini-con so far away from the Decepticon base. Optimus looked at the mini-con and suddenly began to think that this was something to do with the location of the Crest of Primus.

"Red Alert, which of the Autobots is the closest to that location?" Optimus inquired and Red Alert pin pointed the closest Autobot was Scavenger. "Have him notified and have him bring the mini-con back to base. I'll inform the others to return."

As the rest of the Autobots returned to the headquarters, they were all gathered into the med bay, were Red Alert, Scavenger and Optimus Prime stood watch over Swindle. SideSwipe spoke up. "Hey, you captured a mini-con from the Decepticons and didn't tell us?"

"Hardly, young bot. He came here in search of Optimus Prime." Scavenger corrected the young bot, but then after he said that, Starscream's voice spoke, alarming everyone in the room as they heard where the voice was coming from. The voice emanated from the mini-con itself.

"Yes, very unlikely"

"Whoa! It talks." Sideswipe jumped in fright.

"You imbecile, My mini-con is serving as communicator for me!" The voice snarled. It then turned to Optimus Prime. "Now, Optimus, I have sent my mini-con to this planet only to speak with you and your team." The voice spoke.

Optimus was uncertain, after all it was Starscream who was speaking and he knew that the Decepticon would trick him, but by the way the voice talked to him it almost sounded honest. "Very well, Starscream. Why are have you decided to speak to us?"

"As you may have guessed, I cannot be there with you presently, because I am incarcerated in one of the cells in the Decepticon base."

"Why the hell would they lock you up?"Jetfire asked.

"Whether you believe me or not, I was locked up for I was interfering with the trap set up for you all. I was trying to set the youngling free and bring her back home." Starscream said, and the Autobots were stunned. Why would he help Maria escape? It had to be a trick. "I know you won't believe me, being a Decepticon and all, but that is not the point. I have sent Swindle here to deliver a message to you."

"You said that already. Get to the point." Hoist growled angrily.

"My point is this. I know the location of the Crest of Primus." Starscream hissed, making every one perk up and stare at the mini-con. "If you are willing to believe what I say, the location of the artifact is in the Atlantic Ocean. It is trapped under a crystal-like fortress, protecting the artifact, and the only way to retrieve it is with the presence of a Prime."

Everyone looked at the leader, and Optimus was astonished to hear that Starscream reveal the location of the needed commodity to free the youngling he had loved as a daughter.

"Only with a Prime who has possession of the Matrix of Leadership can the Crest of Primus be retrieved." Starscream finished.

"This is indeed, very useful to us, and I thank you. But what I am still not understanding is the fact that you would go and betray Megatron and tell us all of this. Why so?" Optimus finally asked, and he heard what he thought was hurt in the voice of the seeker.

"The youngling and I share a similar past, and I wish for her to never suffer any longer. But what matters is that you set her free, but I must warn you all. Even if you bring the Crest of Primus to Megatron, the femmling will be killed. That is why I am also going to tell you about the device that I along with WheelJack have created." Starscream admitted through the comunicating cevice he implanted in his mini-con. He then told about the invention and it's purpose. It was an full-body image changer, a device that acted as a disguise that the user would use. Not only would the user look like the intended Autobot or Decepticon, but would also sound like them. He then said that he will help in building the device, two of them.

"But why two?" SideSwipe asked, confused.

"Do you actually think that I would allow you to bring such a powerful artifact to my leader?" Starscream sneered.

"He is right, we cannot risk the safety of ourselves as well as the planet the human children have given to us as a home. Autobots, we will begin the construction of the image changer. Scavenger, Red Alert, you along with Starscream will prepare the device. Jetfire and I will head to the location of the Crest of Primus and return as soon as we can. Autobots, roll out." Optimus Prime announced, and everyone went right to work, creating the image changer and retrieving the Crest of Primus. Optimus Prime now had confidence that this new lead would help them return Maria home, return her to him.

...

...

...

In the cell room, Maria was still chained to the wall, but she didn't care.

No one was going to help her; for there was no hope.

Feeling that her will to live and her strength to believe in her rescue was dwindling, Maria sighed and softly, sadly sang a song she had heard while she was back at the base. A song that touched her spark so much that she cried.

_"I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer_

_When we lose our way.."_

Maria than let a single tear fall from her optic, the cold, moist tear traveling down her cheek plate, as she went on.

_"Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe."_

She then sighed, and said, with utter hopelessness.

"Primus, if you are there, I need your help. Please...bring Optimus here, and help him rescue me...Please."

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(OMG! I am so sorry for not updating this for such a long time. I was so caught up in my Ben 10 stories as well as my Transformer/Tickle stories. I promise I will try to finish this story up as soon as I can. As always, tell me what you think and I will do my best to finish. This is Sparkling Lover and I hope you have a good day.)**


End file.
